La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano
by Camilaa Blaack
Summary: Bella quiere vengarse de su novio Jake por serle infiel, recurre a Edward Cullen para que la ayude, pero este le pone una condicion: Seras mi esclava sexual, cuando quiera y donde quiera, Bella en su desesperacion acepta. ¿Que traera esta venganza? Lemmon
1. El Trato

La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano

_Primero que todo, muchas gracias lindas, de verdad, no saben lo importante que es para mi todos sus reviews, sus alertas, favoritos, todo todo (:_

_Y para celebrar los 100 favoritos de A la ducha con Edward Cullen, que mejor con una pequeña historia, esto esta dedicado para ustedes, que leen mis historias, y me sorprenden con su apoyo._

_En mi perfil esta mi Facebook (:_

_El Mejor de los Cumpleaños lleva 81 favoritos, queda poco para los 100, solo depende de ustedes chicas y se que pueden (:_

_Ahora a leer ..._

_

* * *

  
_

Se que lo que estoy apunto de hacer no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero necesito vengarme de Jacob, mi ex-novio, nadie me engaña y sale victorioso de haberse reído de mi, de Isabella Marie Swan nadie se ríe, y el que se rie lo paga muy caro, y Jake iba lo va a conocer, solo necesito que mi plan salga como lo tengo pensado, tiene que pagar por lo que me hizo, tiene que hacerlo ....

Flash Back

Estaba saliendo de mi casa, para ir rumbo a La Push, donde vive mi novio Jake, el es un chico espectacular, siempre fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero después con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que sentíamos algo mas el uno por el otro, y decidimos hacernos novios, de eso ya es como un año, y debo decir que no me arrepiento de mi decision.

Me subí a mi vieja camioneta, pensando en la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Jake, ya que ayer le dije que me iba a ir a la casa de una amiga a estudiar, y que hoy no podríamos vernos, pero ya que Jessica lo cambio para la próxima semana, quiero sorprender a mi fabuloso novio.

Toque la puerta con dos golpes, esperando a que Jake me abriera ... pero nada, seguí tocando con un poco mas de insistencia, pero la puerta no era abierta, a lo mejor había salido con Billy su papa, pero no, no lo creo, me lo hubiera dicho, decidí tomar la llave que estaba debajo de la alfombra, a lo mejor mi novio estaba durmiendo, por eso no habría la puerta, el siempre tan perfecto.

Al abrir la puerta escuche unos sonidos extraños, algo así como unos quejidos ... tal vez Jake estaba herido en su pieza desangrándose, porque se había cortado, mi mente comenzo a divagar por todas las situaciones en que podría haberse lastimado, hasta que escuche:

_.- Siii Jake, sigue, Dios, sigue ... .- _mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar a una mujer gemir el nombre de Jake, comencé a sentir una ira enorme, sabia que tenia que pensar con la cabeza fria, pero el que te contaran que tu novio te engaña, a escucharlos es muy diferente.

_.- Nessy ..... Ahhh .... si .... Ahhhh .......- _Juro que este maldito perro me las va a pagar, nadie se rie de mi Bella Swann, y para colmo lo disfruta.

_.- Mas fuerte Jake ..... dame mas fuerte .... si, asi .... siiiiii .- _maldita perra, claro no puede gritarlo mas alto, para que todos los vecinos escuchen, quizás desde cuando Jake se revolcaba con esta perra, pero esta si que me la va a pagar.

Dignamente salí de su casa, cerre con cuidado la puerta, para que notara que había estado hay, deje la llave en donde correspondía, y salí con paso firme hacia mi camioneta, no me podía derrumbar hay, si es que me iba a derrumbar, eso seria cuando estuviera sola, no corriendo el riesgo de que alguien me viera llorar, y menos por el imbécil de Jacob, menos por el.

Tengo que humillar a Jake, tengo que encontrar un plan ... tengo que encontrarlo.

Fin Flash Back

Por ese motivo ahora me encontraba aqui, parada en la puerta de la casa de Edward Cullen, el es el chico mas hermoso que puede existir en la tierra, tiene unos ojos esmeraldas que con solo verlos te puedes perder en ellos, su paso felino me vuelve loca, su pelo rubio cobrizo siempre despeinado, le da un toque seductoramente sexy, y sus labios, sus labios son apetecibles a la vista, ni me imagino como seria probarlos.

Pero a pesar de todo lo dios griego que puede ser, es un vil cretino con las mujeres, es un mujeriego, creo que la mayoría de mi curso ha pasado ya por su cama, lamentable mente yo no estoy con esa mayoría, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, y realmente por estar con el, estaría dispuesta a ser una mas del montón.

Si, lo se, que hago aquí, pues fácil, vine a hacer un trato con Edward Cullen, nosotros compartimos biología, somos compañeros de banco, y por lo que se, si llega a reprobar el ramo, lo sacaran de capitán del equipo de fútbol, yo creo que me podría ayudar en mi plan.

El trato es muy fácil: Yo lo ayudo con Biología, y el me ayuda con la venganza hacia Jake, creo que lo dos ganamos algo, el sigue siendo el capitán y yo veo humillado a mi ex-novio por ponerme los cuernos, con una tal Nessy. Puaj!

Toque dos veces a la puerta, sentí como mis manos empezaron a sudar, luego de como 1 minuto vi que ya nadie iba a salir a abrir, tal vez esto era alguna señal divina que Dios me había mandando para no ponerme en vergüenza, comencé a caminar rumbo a mi dinosaurio de camioneta, pensando en otro plan.

_.- Freckles, ¿Eras tu quien tocaba la puerta?.- _retiro lo dicho Dios si queria que pasara verguenza, aparte es que no me podia llamar por mi nombre, aunque debi admitir que me sentia emocionada de que tuviera un nombre solo para mi. Aunque fuera pecas en ingles, algo es algo.

_.- Emm si Edward, era yo .- _claro Isabella que buena idea todo muy bien, pero nunca pensaste en como se lo ibas a decir, claro nada podia ser tan perfecto.

_.- Y bien Freckles, ¿Que quieres?.- _Ay no, ahora es tu momento Bella, tienes que decirselo, todo por arruinar la felicidad del bastardo de Jake ... debes seguir con el plan.

_.- Bueno Edward, sere clara y precisa ...... .- _tome una bocanada de aire y continue _.- Lo que pasa es que hoy fui a la casa de mi novio y lo encontre con otra en la cama, pero el no se dio cuenta de mi presencia .- _maldito Jake, sentia mi cuerpo tensarse al recordar los gemidos de el bastardo ese.

_.- Pues lo lamento, pero, ¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto?.- _pregunto con un tono de humor.

_.-Claro, lo que pasa es que necesito vengarme de Jake por lo que me hizo, y bueno .... emm ... pense en ti ... .- _vamos Bella, lo dijiste, cualquier persona estaria orgullosa de ti, aunque realmente queria que me tragara la tierra, pero al ver la cara de atónito de Edward, decidi continuar:

_.- Se que te va mal en Biologia, y si repruebas el ramo, no seras mas capitan del equipo de futbol, y estaba pensando en una ayuda mutua, tu me ayudas con lo de Jake, y yo te ayudo con lo de Biologia.- _Por dios, esa habia sido yo, nunca pense que pudiera sonar tan convencida de algo en mi vida, pero este plan tiene que funcionar, necesito que funcione, aparte seamos sinceras, a cualquier chica le encantaria vengarse de su ex-novio con Edward Cullen.

_.- Okey Freckles, ¿Supongo que esta es una broma?, no soy tu amigo, con suerte te conozco, y quieres que te ayude a vengarte, por favor ... .- _dijo mirandome a los ojos, para ver si es que estaba en mis 5 sentidos, pero es que como no se daba cuenta de que era el mejor plan, el gana algo, yo gano algo y asi los dos somos felices, acaso es tan dificil de entender.

_.- Mira Cullen, se que es raro, pero estoy desesperada, aparte que tu tambien ganas algo, podrias seguir siendo el capitan del equipo de futbol, o que, ¿Quieres que tu club de fans te abandone? .- _con lo ultimo Edward palidecio, creo que ahora si, lo tengo en mis manos, los hombres y su ego.

_.- Haber Freckles, supongamos que yo aceptara tu trato y te ayudara, seriamos una especie de novios o algo por el estilo, para darle celos a tu noviecito, pero aunque tu me ayudaras con biologia, ¿Que hariamos con mi vida ... emm sexual?.- _Quuue, por favor que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, grrr cuando fue que se me ocurrio la gran idea de este magnifico plan, notese que estoy siendo sarcastica.

_.- ¿Tu vida sexual, que tiene que ver tu vida sexual en esto? .- _de verdad pienso en que estoy en una dimension desconocida o algo por el estilo, yo hablando de la vida sexual de Edward Cullen, y con el mismo, claro, seguramente me desmaye cuando vi a Jake con la otra chica, fue muy fuerte el impacto, y mi pobre corazon no resistio, pero que tonta para hacer algo asi, aunque debo admitir que esta alucinacion se ve demasiado real para mi gusto.

_.- Haay Freckles, eres tan boba aveces ... si quieres vengarte de el pendejo ese, tenemos que ser una .... digamos "pareja", y bueno yo estoy acostumbrado a tener siempre a una chica en mi cama, tu sabes ... tengo una vida sexual muy .... activa, y eso no lo quiero cambiar por nada del mundo, pero si acepto tu trato, mi vida disminuira a cero, y no estoy dispuesto a eso, asi que dame una solucion, o no acepto .- _Es que acaso Edward estaba loco, hablarme de su vida sexual, pero por lo menos se estaba tomando en serio esto del plan.

_.- Pues no lo se, de verdad no lo se .- _no sabia que hacer, dios, maldito Cullen, estaba a tan poco de tener mi venganza para Jake, pero claro tenia que salir el y su virilidad a amargarme los planes, no podia ser menos activo, se me tiene que ocurrir algo, tiene que haber alguna solucion,

_.- Bueno entonces no hay trato, consiguete a otro para tu plan, aunque supongo que no eres rencorosa Freckles y me ayudaras con Biologia .- _no me importaba para nada ayudarlo, claro que lo haria, pero tengo que tenerlo como mi "pareja", Jake es un chico medianamente popular, necesito verlo en el piso, y que mejor que me vea de la mano con Edward sexy y viril Cullen, el chico mas popular del instituto, se que lo que voy a hacer es una tonteria, pero todo por esta venganza.

_.- Esta bien Edward, esta bien .-_ sabia que me iba a arrepentir de esto, pero de verdad necesito que este estupido plan funcione, tengo que hacerlo por mi orgullo, tengo que dejar en alto el nombre de Isabella Marie Swan, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, conmigo nadie juega.

_.- Entones no hay trato .- _es que no podia entender la segunda intencion de mis palabras, no se que era peor, que Jake me hubiera engañado con esa Nessy, o tener que decirle a Edward que yo satisfaceria su vida sexual, dios hasta pensarlo sonaba vergonzoso, nisiquiera queria imaginarme como seria decirselo, de verdad este era un muy mal plan.

_.-. Hay Cullen, parece que hoy no ocupas tu cerebro ... te quiero decir que emmm .... yo ... bueno yo no dejare que tu vida sexual sea ... digamos nula .-_ que estoy diciendo, por favor, no puedo creer que me estoy ofreciendo a complacer a Edward Cullen en la cama ... bueno seamos sinceras, tampoco es que me valla a morir por estar con el, pero es raro, aunque para nada malo, en realidad creo que empiezo a amar este plan.

_.- Asi que impediras que mi vida sexual sea nula.- _dijo con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro _.- en ese caso Freckles, tenemos un trato, aunque debo advertirte, que cada vez que quiera, y en donde sea tendras que complacerme, o si no el trato se acaba, y mira que yo soy insaciable ... esclava sexual .- _donde sea, cuando quiera, es que este estupido que pensaba, que era una muñeca, y su esclava sexual, dios, sonaba tan excitante, que solo por eso acepte sus terminos, pero en fin, ya lo hecho, hecho _esta._

_.- De acuerdo, pero a cambios de complacerte, seras el mejor "novio" que una chica puede tener, y otra cosa Cullen, tendras que serme fiel .- _porsupuesto no iba a dejar que Edward me "engañara" con alguna chica, si esto va a ser una venganza, tiene que ser increible, excelente y la infidelidad, solo me traerian a un Jake mofandose de mi.

_.- Claro Bella, no necesitare a ninguna chica si tu vas a complacerme, mira que se que lo haras .... mmm digamos "increible" .- _dijo susurrando en mi oido, Dios me llamo por mi nombre, creo que era la segunda vez que lo hacia, y debo decir que mi nombre de sus labios salia demasiadamente seductor, creo que realmente voy a disfrutar esta venganza, solo tenia que esperar hasta mañana a comenzar con el plan .- _Freckles, por que no me complaces, ahora .- _es que acaso estaba loco, nisiquiera empezaba el plan y queria que ya me acostara con el, este hombre de verdad no tiene ningun descaro.

_.- Mira Cullen, el plan empieza mañana, asi que manten tus ganas para mañana .. nos vemos mañana novio .- _dije dandole una pequeña lamida en sus labios, haciendo que este se estremeciera y soltara un gemido. Solo quiero que llegue mañana.

Llegue a mi casa, salude a Charlie, y subí inmediata mente a mi habitación, lo mas gracioso es que no tengo ganas de llorar, ni pena, ni nada, ni siquiera me duele lo que me hizo Jake, en lo único que estoy enfocada es en mañana, es ser la "novia de Edward Cullen", aunque sea solo para vengarme, debo reconocer que suena lindo, y lo mejor es ver la cara de todos, la de las porristas, de todas sus fans y obvio que la de Jacob, cuando me vea de la mano con el, tal vez mañana debería llevar una cámara o algo, para tener recuerdo la cara de todos cuando me vean. Si mañana todos conocerían a la nueva Bella Swan, con ese pensamiento me fui quedando dormida.

Me desperté un tanto ansiosa, de verdad no sabia como iba a reaccionar Edward, a lo mejor, lo había tomado solo como un chiste y no me iba a ayudar, dios, solo yo me meto en estos embrollos, maldito Jake.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude, me puse ropa interior de encaje negro, era uno de los tantos conjuntos que me había regalado Renne para mi cumpleaños, uno nunca sabe, aparte que si Edward quiere tomar en serio lo de la venganza, tengo que estar preparada, este pensamiento hizo que mi cara se volviera roja como un tomate, el imaginarme con el, sentir sus labios, sus besos, ser suya, realmente era algo para deleitar la mente.

Baje al comedor y Charlie ya se había ido como todas las mañanas, el siempre salia antes que yo, me serví un vaso de leche, con unas tostadas con mermelada, prendí la Tv, porque aun tenia como 30 minutos para llegar al instituto, con algo tengo que entretenerme, para no pensar en todo lo que estoy por hacer, en toda esta alocada venganza.

Sentí el timbre sonar, quizás a Charlie se le habían quedado las llaves o algo por el estilo, deje mi desayuno en la mesa de centro, y camine hacia la puerta, al abrirla, me encuentro a la perfección en persona, estaba Edward, con una sonrisa seductora, afirmando con unas de sus manos una chaqueta de cuero negra, Dios este hombre tendría que estar prohibido, nadie puede ser tan sexy.

_.- Vamos Freckles, vas a dejar a tu novio parado en la puerta _.- todavía estaba en shock, el hombre mas sexy que conozco esta en mi puerta pidiendo entrar, tenemos un trato, yo soy su esclava sexual, y el me ayuda a vengarme de Jake, emmm ¿Quien es Jake? .... ha si mi ex-novio que me fue infiel, se es loco, pero este hombre podía conseguir que hasta olvidara mi nombre.

.-_ Claro que no Cullen, emm pasa .... pero, ¿Porque estas aquí? .-_ dije un poco titubeante.

Edward me regalo su sonrisa torcida, y una leve carcajada _.- Pero Freckles, que novio seria si no te llevo a la escuela .- _comenzo a acercarse, podía ver un brillo en sus ojos que desconocía, empecé a retroceder, este hombre si que me cohibía, pero el seguía acercándose a mi, en un momento choque con la muralla, diablos, estaba acorralada

_.- Aparte como eres mi esclava Sexual, y hoy comienza nuestro trato, te quiero aquí y ahora .- _agarro con fuerza mi cintura, acercándome a su cuerpo, pude sentir su erección contra mi estomago, mientras se restregaba en mi, subió mi polera acariciando la piel expuesta que quedaba, cuando termino de sacarla, se quedo viendo mi brazier con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

_.- Si que voy a disfrutar mi parte del trato .- _susurro contra mis labios, no alcance a ni a rebatirle lo que me había dicho, ya que tomo mis labios con fuerza, su sabor de menta con miel, delicioso, delineo el contorno de mis labios con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, de inmediato abrí la boca para dejarla entrar, Dios Edward besaba como los dioses, su lengua jugaba con la mía de una forma excitante pero a la vez volviéndome loca.

Bajo hasta mi clavicula llenándola de besos húmedos, sin poder evitarlo se me escapaban algunos gemidos, haciendo gruñir a Edward

_.- Edd ... Edward .. vam..os a llegar ... tarde .- _que vergüenza, ni siquiera podía formular una frase entera, pero es que sentir sus labios recorriendo mis cuello, llenándolo de besos, podía derretir a cualquiera.

_.- Vamos a llegar a la tercera hora Freckles, solo disfruta y cumple tu parte del trato .- _bendito trato, Edward desato mi sujetador, dejandome semi expuesta para el, acaricio mis senos, manejándolos suavemente, haciendome estremecer, llevo su lengua a mis pezones, mordía débilmente un pezón, mientras con su mano jugaba con el otro volviendome loca.

Descendió su mano hasta el botón de mis jeans, soltándolo, yo misma saque mis zapatillas, menos mal, que hoy me las había puesto sin abrochar, empezó a bajar mis pantalones, tocando mis muslos, haciendome gemir, los tiro en algún lado de la sala y se quedo mirándome, contemplándome con ropa interior.

Algo hizo click dentro de mi cabeza, yo en ropa interior, y el vestido completamente, no se que paso por mi mente, si fue la excitacion al verlo mirándome, o esa gran erección que presionaba su pantalón, pero lo tome de la mano y lo tire al sillón, me subí arriba de el poniendo mis rodillas en cada lado de su cuerpo, la cara de Edward si que era de sorpresa, creo que la idea de la cámara no era mala después de todo.

Subí su polera, depositando besos por todo su pecho, no era un fisicoculturista, pero estaba todo marcado, incluso tenia oblicuo, que hizo que me volviera loca, termine de sacar su polera, y me deleite con la vista, sus ojos irradiaban lujuria, su boca semi abierta jadeando, su excitacion queriendo escapar de la jaula que eran sus pantalones, tuve que pensar en otra cosa para no venirme aquí mismo.

Me di la vuelta para quedar frente a sus pies, Edward gruño, ya que a el le quedaba la vista de mi trasero, me incline para poder desabrochar sus estorbosas zapatillas y asi poder bajarle los pantalones, me constaba un poco ya que no dejaba de acariciarme los glúteos con ambas manos, cuando por fin logre zafarlo de una, me sentí en la gloria, sin previo aviso Edward había introducido un dedo en mi.

_.- Ahhhhhh _.- gemi sin poder evitarlo, este hombre era la gloria, empezó a bombear dentro de mi, produciendome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo adentro de mi, ser uno solo, verlo jadeando, gimiendo, solo por mi

Tuve un momento de lucidez, y pude sacarle la otra maldita zapatilla, me salí de encima de el, provocandome otro gemido, al sentir que sus dedos, abandonaban mi cavidad, al momento sentí que algo me faltaba.

Arranque sus pantalones junto con sus boxer, provocando un gemido de Edward, lami mis labios por la satisfactoria vista que tenia, su miembro era inclusive mas grande de lo que yo habia pensado, era grande, duro, sabroso, pense en provarlo, pero tenia muchos dias mas para poder saborearlo, aparte algo de diversion tenia que tener para los dias que seguian.

Baje misma mis bragas bragas, haciendo contacto visual, Edward me miraba de una manera en que no crei posible, me hacia sentir tan deseada, baje la vista hasta su ereccion y juro que crei que habia crecido un poco mas, si es que eso era posible, lo necesitaba, adentro de mi ahora.

Sin previo aviso me subi arriba de el, tomando su ereccion e introduciendola dentro de mi salvajemente, los los gemimos al unisono, por la gran satisfaccion que sentiamos, se sentia delicioso adentro de mi, y lo mejor era que yo dominada por estar arriba, yo era la que mandaba.

Comence a cabalgarlo freneticamente, Edward me ayudaba poniendo sus manos en mis caderas para seguir el ritmo.

.- _Mierdaaa ..... sigue Freckles_ ...... _Ahhh siiii .... sigue .- _esto era el colmo, hasta teniendo sexo ignoraba mi nombre pero iba a hacer algo para recordarselo, para que no se le olvidara que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Saque su miembro de mi, para la sorpresa de Edward, se quedo mirandome a los ojos, buscando algun signo de arrepentimiento, la confusion y deseo de que siguiera en su rostro era visible, tome su miembro entre mis manos, provocando un jadeo de parte de el, comence a mover mi mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo.

.- _Escuchame Edward, mi nombre es Bella, ¿Te quedo claro? .-_ dije rosando con su miembro mi entrada, senti que se estremecio con el contacto al igual que yo, que tuve que morder mis labios para evitar soltar el gemido de mi boca, ya que no me podia mostrar debil frente a el.

.- _Ohh Dios .... si .- _se nota que aun no me conoce, a mi me gustan las respuestas concretas .- _¿ Si que Edward ?.- _dije introduciendo solo la punta de su ereccion dentro de mi, provocando una sensacion increible, esto estaba desafiando mi autocontrol, pero tenia que enseñarle, y que manera de enseñarle .- _Si Bella .... si ..... sigue Dios .... porfavor .- _suplico.

El escuchar a Edward suplicar, destruyo mi autocontrol, lo introduje todo dentro de mi nuevamente, pero solo que esta vez fue mas placentero, por la necesidad que sentiamos los dos, sin pensarmelo dos veces, comence a cabalgarlo los mas salvaje posible.

.- _Di .... mi nom.. nombre Ed..ward ... dilo ....- _tenia que aprenderselo y escucharlo decir mi nombre era un sueño que tenia desde que me entere de todas sus historias.

.- _Bella ........ Ahhhh Bella ...... estooy ... tan ... t..tan ... cerca .-_ sentirlo entrar y salir dentro de mi era una adiccion, por mi me quedaria por siempre en mi casa, teniendo sexo con Edward, realmente era un dios en la cama, o en este caso en el sillon.

Senti como la burbuja que se estaba creando en la parte baja de mi estomago le faltaba la nada para explotar

.- _Ahhhh Edward ...... meee. siiii .... ahhh . voy .... ahhh .... .-_ comence a sentir como me se me erizaban los vellos de los brazos, y comenzaba a retorcerme de placer, por el principio del mejor de los orgasmos, no podia parar de gemir y decir cosas intendibles.

.- _Bella ...... Ahhhhh ..... Bella .- _si el principio del orgasmo era placentero, el escuchar gemir a Edward mi nombre, y verlo retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo me llevo a la cima maxima del placer.

.-_ Ed ... ward .- _gemi audiblemente.

.- _Be ..lla ... Bellaa... .-_ culmino Edward, para terminar adentro mio, el sentir que se derramaba dentro mio, era un sensacion indiscriptible, di gracias a Renne, el obligarme a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas.

Sin fuerza me recoste en el pecho de Edward, intentando normalizar mi respiracion, podia sentir como su pecho subia y bajaba rapidamente, recuperandonos de un fabuloso orgamo, podia decir que fue de ambos, porque al ver su cara de satisfaccion, era una prueba irrefutable.

.- _Si que eres increible Freckles .- _dijo con una risita, no me molesto que no me llamara por mi nombre, era tan increible estar recostada sobre el desnuda, sintiendo el ritmo de su corazon, oir su respiracion ya mas normalizada, y no pensar en nada mas.

.-_ Aja .- _respondi, no queria peliar con el, no tenia ganas ni fuerzas de revatir lo que me habia dicho, comence a pensar en todo lo que se nos venia, las miradas de todo el instituto, el ser la entretencion de los mas chismosos, y lo peor, Jake, el tener que verlo a la cara, aunque no sentia pena, era algo extraño, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Edward al sentir mi cuerpo tensarse, comenzo a dibujar pequeños circulos por mi espalda, tranquilizandome, realmente eso me hizo sentir que no estaba sola, que el iba a estar conmigo, aunque solo fueran imaginaciones mias.

.-_ Se que esto es dificl Bella, pero no te dejare sola, si te arrepentiste de vengarte, lo dejamos todo hasta aqui y listo, pero si no, yo voy a estar contigo, estamos los dos en esto, ¿Te queda claro? .- _las palabras de Edward me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba, las fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que se nos venia encima, subi mi cara para poder mirarlo a sus ojos, y sin mas lo bese, fue un beso tierno, de agradecimiento, y el lo correspondio de la misma manera, diciendonos todo y a la vez nada.

Ahora si estaba lista para ir al instituto ....

* * *

_Bueno chicas este es su regalo por los 100 favoritos de A la ducha con Edward Cullen, espero que les haya gustado, la historia constara de unos 4 o 5 cap, asi que sera un mini-fic (:  
_

_Deleitenme con sus reviews, nos leemos en unos dias mas._

_Camilaa Blaack (L) _


	2. Verdades

La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano

_Aquí esta el segundo capi (: Ya saben, esta historia esta dedicada a la gente que tiene en sus favoritos A la ducha con Edward Cullen, las quiero lindas, ustedes saben._

_Ahora a leer ..._

_

* * *

  
_

_.- Se que esto es difícil Bella, pero no te dejare sola, si te arrepentiste de vengarte, lo dejamos todo hasta aquí y listo, pero si no, yo voy a estar contigo, estamos los dos en esto, ¿Te queda claro? .- _las palabras de Edward me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba, las fuerzas para afrontar todo lo que se nos venia encima, subí mi cara para poder mirarlo a sus ojos, y sin mas lo bese, fue un beso tierno, de agradecimiento, y el lo correspondió de la misma manera, diciendonos todo y a la vez nada.

Ahora si estaba lista para ir al instituto ....

Nos vestimos calmadamente, cada uno tomándose su tiempo, tuve que subir a mi pieza para poder hacer algo con mi cabello, ya que se veía impresentable, me lo deje suelto, dejando que las ondas naturales cayeran al costado de mis hombros, no quise hacer nada mas, ya que para que arreglarme tanto, si con Edward el semental, mi ropa iba a desaparecer y mi cabello iba a ser una maraña

Baje las escaleras, y me sorprendí al ver a Edward al lado de ellas ofreciéndome la mano para bajar, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa, ya que con lo tensos que estaban mis músculos, y lo poco coordinada que soy con mis pies, lo mas probable es que hubiera terminado en el piso por alguna caída haciendo el ridículo.

_.- ¿ Lista Freckles ? .-_ pregunto, se notaba que estaba preocupado por mi, tal vez pensaba que iba a sufrir algún colapso o algo parecido, pero yo decidí hacer esta venganza así que, nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de mi objetivo, si a Jake le gustaba reírse de mi, ese juego lo podíamos jugar los dos.

_.- Listisima querido novio, ¿ Nos vamos ? .-_ Edward sonrió al notar mi cambio de humor.

_.- Por supuesto amada mía, por cierto, no había tenido el tiempo de decirte lo guapa que estas .-_ inmediatamente me sonroje, ya que no habíamos tenido tiempo, porque estábamos cumpliendo la "otra parte del trato", Edward comenzo a reír, claro porque el sea un descarado, yo no tengo porque ser igual que el. Aunque debo de admitir que el sonrojo fue también por parte de que dijera que me veía guapa.

_.- Okey, gracias, aunque tu no lo haces nada de mal .-_ nada de mal era poco, por favor si el era la belleza en persona, no es por presumir pero quería llegar al instituto y ver que todos me vieran de la mano con Edward Cullen, realmente es un sueño que todas tenían, y que YO iba a cumplir, aunque fuera por una venganza, igual lo iba a cumplir.

_.- Ayy Freckles, si sabes que te mueres por mi, y que estas encantada de ser mi "esclava sexual" .- _dijo acentuando la ultima palabra, es que no podía ser mas ególatra, de verdad si seguía haciéndole caso a sus bromas de mal gusto me iba a volver en una bipolar cualquiera, y lo que menos necesitaba ahora era enloquecer.

_.- Bueno Cullen, lo que tu digas, Ahora, ¿Nos podemos ir? .-_ necesitaba salir de casa y enfrentarme a todo de una buena vez, el miedo y los nervios no iban a desaparecer hasta que Jake me viera, hasta que se diera cuenta que en este juego, yo iba adelante.

_.- Vamos .- _Edward tomo mi mano, encaminándonos a su Volvo plateado.

Quede impresionada cuando me abrió la puerta para que entrara, eso no estaba en el trato, aparte que Jake nunca hizo algo así por mi, yo siempre abría mi puerta, yo siempre acercaba mi silla y pagaba mi parte de las cosas, esto si que era nuevo.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, si el auto era hermoso por fuera, por dentro era sorprendente, los asientos estaban tapizados en cuero negro, tenia un sofisticado equipo de sonido, un reproductor de DVD, por favor, la carcacha que tenia de auto, tenia suerte si es que se movía, y para que hablar de la radio, si es que dios se apiadaba de mi funciona una vez al mes.

Edward conducía a una velocidad impresionante, era realmente excitante verlo afirmar el volante con tanta firmeza, ver su cara de concentración, este hombre si que derrochaba sensualidad, nota mental _: " Probar los asientos reclinables ", _de inmediato el sonrojo vino a mi con fuerza, de solo pensar las cosas que quería hacer en este auto, hizo que mi temperatura corporal comenzara a subir.

Llegamos en unos 10 minutos al estacionamiento del instituto, que estaba repleto de estudiantes, ya que estaban en el primer receso, sin poder contenerme me arroje a los brazos de Edward y lo bese, con pasión, con deseo, este al sentirme, se tenso y no correspondió a mi beso en los primeros segundos, claro tonta Bella, esto no estaba en el trato, que vergüenza, así que comencé a alejarme de el.

Edward me tomo de la nuca y me devolvió el beso con la mismo e incluso mas deseo del que yo se lo había dado hace unos instantes, gemí contra sus labios, y lo sentí sonreír, tuve que alejarme al necesitar aire para respirar, pero nunca perdiendo el contacto visual. Unos golpes en el vidrio nos hicieron volver a la realidad.

_.- Wooooow Eddy, así que por esta linda chica madrugaste hoy ... hee .- _dijo un chico de contextura grande, tenia una pinta de oso, con solo mirarlo daba miedo, podría perfectamente ser de estos luchadores enmascarados.

Edward abrió la puerta y salio, yo me quede adentro, esperando que terminara de hablar con el grandote, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Jake, no se veía por ningún lado, comencé a sentir de nuevo esos estúpidos miedos, quizás esta era una mala idea, no podía alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Sentí que alguien me sacaba de el Volvo en brazos, y me depositaba en el suelo, puede ver que era el grandote que estaba hablando con Edward, y este ultimo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_.- Hermanitaaa .-_ grito el mastodonte abrazándome.

_.-N-no pue-do respii-irar .- _dije entrecortadamente, ya que el abrazo de oso me estaba dado ese chico me estaba asficciando.

Sentí que era arrancada de los brazos del gigante, y era acomodado en unos mas confortables, cuando al fin pude volver a respirar normalmente, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba en los de Edward, este tenia cara de preocupación y humor en el rostro.

_.- ¿ Podrías ?.-_ le dije señalando hacia abajo para que me dejara en el piso y dejara de cargarme.

_.- Claro disculpame, y disculpa a mi hermano ... a veces el es muy "efusivo" .-_ dijo regalándome su sonrisa torcida, así que ese grandote era su hermano, pero quien iba a pensar que tenían algún parentesco.

_.- Hola, yo soy Emmett, el hermano de Edward, y de verdad estoy muy contento de que seas mi nueva " cuñadita " .-_ dijo el hermano de mi supuesto novio, pero cuñadita, acaso Edward le había contado nuestro ... digamos noviazgo, eso significaba que esto realmente era importante para el, de la nada sentí un sentimiento de : ¿ Satisfacción ?, este plan realmente me estaba volviendo loca.

_.- Mmmm si claro ... cuñadito .- _dije irónica mirando a Edward, este tubo que reprimir la sonrisa que salia de sus labios.

_.- Freckles, no te preocupes de Jake, si el te molesta, yo estaré hay .-_ Noo dios, otro mas que me llamaba Freckles, es que no sabían acaso que tenia un nombre como todo el mundo, bufe exasperada.

_.- Es Bella Emmett, y ¿ Como sabes de Jake ? .-_ le pregunte al hermano oso de Edward, acaso el le había contado, esta bien que teníamos un trato, pero nunca comentamos si le diríamos a alguien mas sobre nuestro " noviazgo ", ni siquiera teníamos la historia de amor inventada, y si Jacob no se la creía, y si pillaba nuestra mentira.

_.- Cariño .-_ dijo Edward con una clara sonrisa de burla_ .- Yo le conté a Emmett, que tu ex-novio aun te pide volver con el, espero no te moleste .- _claro, iba a ser raro que Jake me persiguiera por todos lados haciendome volver con el, y que la familia de Edward no estuviera enterada.

_.- Por supuesto que no guaguita .-_ le dije con mi sonrisa mas fingida, Edward bufo audiblemente por el sobrenombre que le había puesto, Emmett soltó una gran carcajada burlándose de su hermano.

_.- Emmett, con mi Freckles nos vamos a clases, ¿ Verdad tesorito ? .-_ Golpe bajo, tesorito, por favor, no podía haber algo mas meloso que ese sobrenombre, solo le di una mirada envenenada a Edward y este me la devolvió con una sonrisa fingida, como yo lo había hecho antes.

_.- Okeey ... Adiós Guaguita .. Adiós Tesorito .- _se despidió de nosotros Emmett riéndose a carcajadas mientras se alejaba.

_.- Touche Edward, no mas sobrenombres .-_ dije rindiendome.

Comenzamos a caminar, Edward puso su brazo en mi hombro, acercándome hacia el, provocando inmediatamente la mirada de todos los estudiantes, me sentí muy nerviosa, era mas que obvio que desde ahora los rumores iban a volar por el instituto y que Jake no iba a demorar mucho en saber.

_.- Tranquila Freckles .-_ como este hombre intentaba tranquilizarme, si ni el estaba tranquilo, esta rígido a mi lado, y con una mueca de disgusto en su cara.

Estábamos llegando al salón de Biología, cuando lo vi, sentí como la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mi, hay estaba Jake con una sonrisa en su rostro, hablando con sus amigos, maldito enfermo, seguramente les estaba contando todas sus aventuritas con esa tan Nessy, me quede congelada y no pude seguir caminando, sentí la mirada de Edward en mi.

_.- ¿ Qué pasa ? .- _pregunto mi "novio", no pude contestarle ya que los recuerdos de Jake gimiendo el nombre de otra, de haciéndola suya me agolparon, me quede inmóvil, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su infidelidad.

Jake se dio vuelta en mi dirección y sonrió, se despidió de sus amigos y comenzo a caminar hacia mi, yo comencé a temblar, toda la venganza se me vino al suelo, no sabia como reaccionar, no sabia que hacer, nunca pensé que haría cuando lo tuviera en frente.

_.- ¿ Es él ? .-_ pregunto Edward, yo solo pude asentir, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía como si mis músculos se hubieran agarrotado solo en unos segundos, mi respiracion era frenética, y mi mente de dejaba de gritar que era una estúpida por no poder reaccionar.

Jake estaba solo a unos cuantos metros de mi, solo sentí que Edward me dio vuelta y estampo sus labios en los mios, me abrazo de la cintura, y subió mis brazos a su cuello, ya que yo no respondía, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía que estaba perdida, mi mente estaba bloqueada, no podía pensar, no podía reaccionar.

_.- Besame Bella, es una orden .-_ susurro Edward en el lóbulo de mi oreja lamiéndolo seductoramente, se me escapo un gemido, y sentí de nuevo sus labios en los mios, pero solo que esta vez desbordaban pasión, delineo con su lengua mi labio superior, y sin que yo le diera permiso adentro su lengua en mi boca, me envolvió su sabor y me deje llevar por el beso.

.Nuestras lenguas luchaban frenéticas, todo desapareció, solo eramos Edward y yo, sentí la pared en mi espalda y sus manos en mi nuca, su sabor llenaba todos mis sentidos, sabia que el beso debía llegar a su fin, mordí su labio inferior y solté un suspiro, preparándome para lo que seria el show del año.

_.- ISABELLA ME PUEDE DECIR QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO ! .- _y aquí señores el show había comenzado.

Puse mi mejor cara de niña buena y me di la vuelta para encarar al perro de mi ex-novio.

_.- Hey Jake, ¿ Como estas ? .-_ le pregunte, y no pude evitar la risa, todo esto era desquiciado, todos los estudiantes mirándonos, el playboy del instituto haciendo de mi "novio" y yo de su esclava sexual, mi ex-novio haciéndose el ofendido, siendo que el me engaño primero.

_.- MALDITA GOLFA, NI SIQUIERA TE OFENDES DE ENGAÑARME EN MIS NARICES.- _era obvio que Jacob ignoraba que ayer estuve en su maldita casa.

_.- Golfa tu madre, y no vuelvas a hablarle así a mi novia, si tu no la supiste aprovechar cosa tuya, pero a mi mujer la respetas .-_ dijo Edward poniéndome detrás de el, protegiéndome, ya que la cara de Jake era de una persona desquiciada, me estremecí pero no por la cara de mi ex-novio, si no porque mi "novio" me había llamado su mujer.

_.- ¿ TU NOVIA, PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO ISABELLA ?, TU ERES MI NOVIA, NO DE ESTE IMBECIL, VEN VAMONOS .-_ me tomo del brazo con fuerza haciendome daño, inmediatamente Edward lo golpeo para que me soltara.

_.- Que yo no soy tu novia estúpido, no sigas con la farsa Jacob .-_ dije destilando tomo el odio que sentía en esos momentos, Edward volvió a ponerme detrás de el.

_.- ¿ DE QUE MIERDA DE FARSA ME ESTAS HABLANDO, TE VOLVISTE LOCA ? .-_ dijo empujando a Edward haciendo que este estrellara con la pared, me tomo de los hombros y comenzo a zamarrearme.

_.- SUELTAME IMBECIL .- _grite _.- Ayer fui a tu casa, y supongo que no me sentiste, estabas muy entretenido con Nessy, ¿ O no Jake ? .-_ su quijada cayó, en sus ojos se notaba el desconcierto de que yo lo hubiera descubierto con su "amante".

_.- Yo .. yo no .. yo .-_ tartamudeo Jacob, realmente me dio pena ver al que fue mi novio y mi mejor amigo buscando una mentira para salir libre de la situación.

_.- Sabes Jake, no me importa. Estoy con Edward, y estoy feliz .... tu ya eres parte del pasado .-_ me sentí tan vacía al decírselo, ya que sabia que todo era mentira, estaba sola, sin pareja, sin amigas y con una maldita venganza por delante.

_.- VOLVERAS A MI BELLA, ME PERTENECES .- _grito Jake tomándome con brusquedad, me tomo fuertemente de los hombros presionando sus dedos dolorosamente en mi piel, acerco sus labios a los mios y me beso con rabia, intentando introducir su lengua en mi boca.

Cerré los ojos intentando así que el repugnante momento pasara lo mas rápido posible, tuve que reprimir las arcadas de sentir sus labios contra los mios, imaginando que cosas asquerosas le haría a la otra perra esa.

Unos fuertes brazos me separaron de Jacob en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo fue muy rápido.

Vi a Edward encima de Jake golpeándolo, por otro lado estaba Emmett intentando separarlos, pero estaban agarrados a muerte, nadie los podría separar, todos los estudiantes estaban alrededor mirando la escena, nadie intentado detenerla. Me estaba desesperando, todos esos idiotas festejando con la pelea y yo aquí parada sin hacer nada.

_.- PAREN .-_ grite, pero no tuvo efecto.

_.- MIERDA PAREN DE UNA VEZ .-_ nada de nuevo, dios si estos hombres seguían así, lo mas cercano era que la pelea se detuviera hasta que uno de los dos estuviera muerto, o inconsciente en el piso.

Se me ocurrió una idea, aunque era descabellada, era la única opción para distraerlos y que de una vez por todas se separaran.

_.- PAREN MALDITA SEA QUE YO AMO A EMMETT .-_ grite lo mas fuerte que pude.

Al instante dejaron de peliar y me quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas, entre los alumnos reino un silencio total, expectantes por la declaración que acababa de hacer.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Edward sangrando, lo abracé y me di la vuelta para encarar a Jake:

_.- Maldito enfermo, dejanos en paz .-_ le escupí en la cara, agarre la mano de Edward y sali entre la multitud.

_.- ESO NUNCA BELLA, TU ERES MÍA .-_ fue lo ultimo que escuche de Jake.

Camine con Edward hacia el estacionamiento, me apoye en su Volvo y cubrí mis ojos con ambas manos intentando serenarme un poco. No pude contener las lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos, Jake mi novio, mi mejor amigo no era nada mas que un bastardo que jugo conmigo, y cuando quiero terminar el juego, me amenaza y se vuelve un psicópata.

Me sentía podrida por dentro, sabia que no me debía de mostrar débil, pero no podía, todo esto me estaba superando, no me dolía el haber perdido a Jake, si no a mi mejor amigo, la confianza en las personas, el saber que todo el mundo terminaba traicionandome o mintiéndome.

_.- Isabella, ¿ Te encuentras bien ? .- _ Pregunto Edward, estaba tan mentida en mis pensamientos, que se me olvido que estaba con el, y mas aun que por culpa de esta estúpida venganza estaba todo golpeado.

Que le podía decir : No Edward, estoy sola, me siento una mierda, y disculpa porque mi ex-novio psicópata casi te mata. Yo y mi sarcasmo.

_.- Si Edward, pero dime, ¿ Que te hizo Jake ? ¿ Estas bien ? Disculpa por meterte en toda esta mierda, lo siento, te ayudare con Biología, pero el trato ya no sigue en pie .-_ le dije decidida, para que no se expusiera de nuevo a los golpes, o algo peor.

_.- Freckles el trato sigue, y es mas por mi que por tí, yo le enseñare a ese perro que es meterse con un Cullen, y no voy a aceptar un NO como respuesta .- _me miro a los ojos, para que viera la verdad en todo lo que me decía.

_.- De acuerdo, lo que tu digas .-_ suspire resignada, con Cullen cabezota no iba a conseguir tranzar.

Vi una mueca de dolor en la cara de Edward, su labio estaba sangrando y su pómulo comenzaba a ponerse color morado, no podía llevarlo a la enfermería del instituto, ya que de inmediato sabrían que estuvo involucrado en una pelea. De inmediato supe que tenia que llevarlo a casa para poder curarlo.

_.- Sube, vamos a mi casa, hay que curarte las heridas .- _hable con voz autoritaria, para que viera que yo también podía ser cabezota cuando me lo proponía.

Edward me miro dudoso, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, por mi culpa el había salido golpeado, y aunque por lo que vi el labio roto de Edward era nada comparado con la cara de Jacob, debía de curarlo para que no se le infectara.

_.- Esta bien jefa .-_ subimos al Volvo, camino a mi casa.

El camino fue silencioso, cada uno iba perdido en sus ideas, yo por mi parte pensaba en como fui a terminar en esto, en una estúpida venganza que no tenia sentido, en estarle cumpliendo los "favores sexuales" al playboy del instituto, el darme cuenta de que estoy sola y que mi novio y mejor amigo es una basura.

_.-Freckles ya llegamos .-_ me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward, este día estaba simplemente perdida en mi mundo, ni siquiera note que habíamos llegado a mi casa, agradecí internamente que Charlie llegara pasadas las 11 de la noche.

_.- Heem si claro, entremos .- _salí del Volvo y camine hacia la entrada de mi casa, necesitaba mi cama, sentirme segura aqui en la seguridad de mi propio hogar, no teniendo que fingir con nadie, siendo simplemente yo.

_.- Sube por las escaleras, la primera puerta es mi habitación, acómododate, yo enseguida subo .-_ le di las indicaciones a Edward para que subiera a mi habitación, así yo poder buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Comencé a buscar el botiquín, estaba dentro del armario junto con unas cajas, me entro la curiosidad por sabia que había en ellas, abrí una y vi que eran unas fotos de Jake y yo de pequeños, estábamos en La Push, con Billy y Charlie, toda la caja contenía recuerdo de Jacob, habían unas cartas que nos habíamos escrito, tarjetas, fotos de los besandonos.

Sentí una pena enorme, se que no soy la gran cosa, pero nunca pensé que Jake me llegaría a ser infiel, nos conocíamos de toda la vida, siempre creí en que si algunos de los dos conocía a otra persona se lo contaríamos al otro, para que la amistad pudiera salvarse.

Lo que mas me dolía era que había perdido a mi mejor amigo, no a mi novio si no a Jacob Black, mi mejor y único amigo, la persona que mas me conoce, el que me sostiene cada vez que no puedo, que siempre estuvo hay, pero ahora no había nada de eso, por una simple calentura había tirado por la borda todos esos años de amistad y cariño.

_.- Hey Freckles, ¿ Estas bien ? .-_ grito Edward desde mi habitación, de nuevo me había entretenido adentrandome en mis pensamientos y evadiendo la cruda realidad.

_.- Si, al tiro subo .-_ intente serenarme un poco, Cullen no tenia la culpa de que yo fuera una chica sentimental, aparte el siendo un Playboy cualquiera ni siquiera tendría sentimientos.

Subí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y vi a Edward frente a mi velador viendo las fotos de Jake y mías, deje el botiquín en la cama y fui hacia donde el estaba.

_.- Sientate para poder curarte .-_ demande, Edward me obedeció sin decir nada, dejo el porta retrato donde estaba y se sentó en la cama.

Agarre el botiquín y saque algodón y povidona para curar los rasguños que tenia en la cara, pude notar que le dolía un poco por las muecas de dolor que hacia al sentir como limpiaba las heridas.

_.- ¿ Lo amas ? .-_ pregunto Edward, sabia a lo que se estaba refiriendo, no era necesario nombrarlo, era una pregunta muy fácil de responder.

_.- Era mi mejor y único amigo, lo amo pero como a un hermano .-_ respondí sentándome a su lado en la cama, mire hacia abado, para que no notara las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos, me sentía poca cosa, no me sentía lo suficientemente buena para tener una relación, seguramente todas mis relaciones terminarian mal.

Edward me abrazo y sollocé en su hombro, era gratificante saber que no estaba sola, que estaba con alguien, aunque a este le importara en lo mas mínimo, hacia que no me sintiera tan sola.

_.- Edward, ¿ Tu crees que alguien me valla a querer algún día ? .-_ necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera, y el era la única persona a la que le podía preguntar.

Me tomo la cara con ambas manos y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos, por un momento me perdí en sus esmeraldas, olvidandome de toda la mierda que me rodeaba .- Claro que si Bella, eres hermosa, cualquier persona tendría que estar orgulloso de tener a una mujer como tu a su lado, valiente, cariñosa, graciosa, eres perfecta.- pude ver un brillo en sus ojos que no supe identificar.

_.- Claro y eso lo dice el Playboy de Forks .-_ dije sarcástica

Pude ver en los ojos de Edward algo de tristeza, tal vez lo había herido, pero que va, si el es feliz de ser así, de aprovecharse de su belleza extrema para tener a una mujer diferente en su cama.

_.- Si, lo dice el Playboy del instituto ... aun no he encontrado a esa mujer que me haga salir de ese ritmo de vida, pero te confieso algo .- _susurro en mi oído _.- creo que ya llego _.- y dicho esto me beso dulcemente, su lengua acariciaba a la mía como los mas suaves de los manjares.

Con un movimiento me recosto en la cama, quedando yo abajo suyo, bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura acariciándola tiernamente, sin dejar de besarme, saco mi polera dejandome solo en el brasier de la mañana .- _Hermosa .- _musito contra mis labios, mientras sacaba la prenda que cubría mis pechos.

Saque su polera, descubriendo su torso desnudo, ahora pode observarlo mejor y vi que tenia algunos músculos marcados, sus brazos eran fuertes pero no para exagerar, una pequeña hilera de bellos iba desde su ombligo hacia el templo de placer.

Edward besaba mi cuello lentamente, mandándome descargar por todo el cuerpo, erizando hasta el ultimo de mis bellos mientras sus manos se entretenían con la piel expuesta de mi cintura.

Bajo hasta el valle de mis senos y jugo con mis pezones mordiéndolos y acariciandolos alternadamente, no pude reprimir los jadeos que salían de mis labios por las caricias que me entregaba Edward

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis jeans, toco mi intimidad por encima del pantalón.

_.- Por Favo-or .- _roge entrecortadamente para que me tocara debajo de la ropa.

Ignoro mi petición y siguió con sus tortuosas caricias, besando toda la piel expuesta que quedaba a merced de sus labios. Se levanto y saco mis converse, subió hasta el botón de mi pantalón y jugo un poco con el antes de desabrocharlo.

.- _Edward te lo supli-ico .- _roge con la voz entrecortada.

Bajo mis jean acariciando y besando la piel expuesta que quedaba, terminado de sacarlos los arrojo a un lado de la cama.

Deslizaba su dedo recorriendo los bordados que tenían mis bragas de encaje, llevándome hasta la locura, sonrió al notar la humedad que se filtraba por ellas, me beso con una pasión que no pensé que llegara a existir mientras deslizaba la ultima prenda que me quedaba por piernas.

Bajo hasta mi entrepierna y beso suavemente mis muslos, sus dedos jugaban con mis labios vaginales llenándome de júbilo y desesperación, su lengua se acerco hasta mi clítoris y los mordió levemente mandándome descargas eléctricas por todos los músculos.

_.- Ahhhhhh .- _ se escapo de mis labios.

La lengua de Edward comenzó a devorar lentamente mi intimidad, sus labios rozaban mi centro, humedeciendome aun mas de lo que estaba, introdujo un dedo lentamente, haciendome temblar de placer, su lengua lamia y succionaba mi clítoris desesperadamente.

Cuando introdujo dos dedos solté un gemido tan alto, que creo que hasta Charlie que estaba en la estación de policía pudo escucharlo.

Subió por mi cuerpo dejando una cadena de besos, llego a mi senos y los volvió a besar, mordió mi pezón en uno, y al otro lo masajeaba profesionalmente.

Se coloco en medio de mis piernas, y pude notar que en algún momento se había sacado la ropa que lo cubría. Lo agarre de la nuca y lo bese, sentí mi sabor en sus labios, que hizo que me excitara aun mas.

Sentí como su miembro acariciaba mi entrada, la sensación que esa fricción me provocaba, me estaba llevando hasta el séptimo cielo. Comenzó con suavidad a entrar en mi, recorrió con su glande toda mi intimidad haciendome estremer por completo.

Me sonrió con su típica sonrisa torcida y mientras me besaba se iba adentrando en mi, al principio sus embestidas eran lentas y tortuosas, mientras aumentaba el tiempo se volvieron frenéticas, pero nunca dejando de ser dulce.

_.- Er-es tan estre-echa .- _gimió en mi oído.

Me aferre de sus hombros enterrándole las uñas, gruño y me tomo de las caderas para introducirse aun mas en mi.

_.- Mirame .- _pidio Edward, abrí los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados a causa del placer que me estaba dando, me perdí en el mar de sus esmeraldas, demostraban tantas cosas, habían tantos sentimientos en ellas, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver mi reflejo en los suyos.

Se acerco a mis labios rosandolos mientras me seguía embistiendo _.- Ahh-hhh _.- gemí en sus labios y creo que ese fue el detonante para la poca cordura que le quedaba a Edward. me beso como nunca lo habían hecho en mi vida, con una pasión y una devocion tremenda.

_.- Di-me que solo se-ras m-ia .-_ exigió en mi oído mordiendo mi lóbulo exquisitamente.

Quede extasiada con sus palabras, sentir que era suya, que era su mujer era un emoción que tenia adentro de mi.

Quede sin habla por las sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía, se empezó a formar esa conocida burbuja adentro de mi, desconectándome del mundo, sentir su cuerpo arriba mio, ver su cara distorsionada por el placer, sentir su sudor con mi sudor bañar nuestros cuerpo era simplemente perfecto.

_.- Di-lo Bella ... D-ilo .-_ su voz autoritaria entremezclada por los jadeos de Edward era el mejor afrodisiaco.

_.- Ahhhh ... So-oy tuyaa-aa .- _gemi al borde de la desesperacion, supe que mis palabras no eran solo del momento, habia un fondo tras ellas.

_.- Argg ..... mia .-_ dijo Edward embistiendome salvajemente.

_.- Est-toy tan cer-ca .... Dios ....-_ dije jadeando por las violentas y placentera embestidas que me propinaba Edward.

_.- Vamos Be-lla corr-ete para miii ... Ahhh .-_ gimio.

Edward comenzó a gemir en mi oído, sentía su aliento caliente y su respiracion entrecortada.

Sentía como los espasmos del climax estaban llegando a mi cuerpo, por desesperacion clave mis dientes en su cuello mordiéndolo violentamente, gruño al sentir el contacto de mis dientes con su cuello.

Comenzó a embestirme sin piedad, me retorcí de placer mordiéndolo aun mas fuerte para callar los gemidos que querían salir de mis labios, y seguramente pondría a alerta a los vecinos.

Edward dio las ultimas estocadas y pude sentir como sus fluidos me imbadian, gruño mi nombre y se dejo caer en mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos intentando respirar.

Se hizo a un lado y nos tapo con la sabana, acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, y fui cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Después de todo no fue tan mala la mañana.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capi (: A quien no le gustaria clavar sus dientes en Edward, yo me apunto :D

Creo que el Fic tendra mas de 5 capitulos despues de todo, es que cuando empiezo a escribir demasiadas ideas comienzan a surgir y no las puedo retener.

Ideas, sugerencias de como les gustaria que siguiera la historia.

Las adoro chicas, ya lo saben (L). Mi Facebook en el perfil.

Nos leemos la proxima semana. **Sus Reviews son mi paga.**

Camilaa Blaack (L)


	3. Conociendose

La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano

_Aquí esta el tercer capi (: Ya saben, esta historia esta dedicada a la gente que tiene en sus favoritos A la ducha con Edward Cullen, las quiero lindas, ustedes saben._

_Ahora a leer ..._

Edward dio las ultimas estocadas y pude sentir como sus fluidos me imbadian, gruño mi nombre y se dejo caer en mi cuerpo, ambos jadeábamos intentando respirar.

Se hizo a un lado y nos tapo con la sabana, acerco mi cuerpo al suyo, y fui cayendo en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Después de todo no fue tan mala la mañana.

**

Me desperté algo desorientada, todos los sucesos de hace algunas horas llegaron a mi cabeza atropelladamente, Edward en mi puerta, la lujuriosa escena en el sillón de Charlie, el querer hacerlo en el Volvo, la pelea con Jake cerca del salón de Biología, el curar a Edward en mi casa, sus caricias, sus besos, el que me reclamara como suya.

Un momento, ¿ Dónde estaba Edward ?.

Me puse un pijama de short y una polera ya que estaba desnuda en la cama y no quería volver a vestirme, baje las escaleras con cuidado, procurando no matarme en el intento.

Llegué al comedor y me encontré con una sorpresa, la mesa estaba servida, lista para sentarse a comer, y de la cocina salia un olor exquisito, pero yo en ningún momento puse la mesa, ni prepare algo para comer. ¿ Qué rayos estaba pasando ?

_.- Al fin despertaste Freckles .- _me di vuelta hacia donde venía la voz y vi a Edward vestido, con el pelo mojado y un delantal mío de cocina.

_.- ¿ Qué es esto ? .-_ pregunte totalmente desorientada.

_.- Esto es el almuerzo tonta, ven sientate .-_ dijo tomándome del brazo y sentándome en un asiento ya puesto en la mesa.

_.- ¿ Pero, porque lo hiciste ? ... no entiendo nada .-_ esto si que era extraño, nadie nunca hacia algo por mi, porque el Playboy del instituto seria la excepción, seguramente esto era alguna dimensión desconocida o aún seguía dormida.

_.- Haber Freckles, no había comida en tu refrigerador, así que como se acercaba la hora del almuerzo pensé, porque no cocino algo yo .... y aquí esta .- _claro que eso lo entendía pero, ¿ Porque tomarse la molestia de cocinar ? porque no simplemente se fue a su casa y me dejo sola. Miles de preguntas de se agolpaban en mi cabeza.

_.- Pero ... .-_ no pude seguir hablando ya que sonó el timbre de la casa, mire preocupada a Edward y me dirigí a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla no me encontré a nadie, mire para ambos lados y nada, cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta me fije que abajo en la entrada había un ramo de rosas blancas con un sobre arriba de ellas.

Tome el ramo de rosas y entre a la casa, mire a Edward quien estaba sentando en la mesa, me miro con confusión en el rostro, bajo la mirada a las rosas y luego subió y miro mis ojos nuevamente, su mirada se volvió dura y de inmediato volteo a ver a la mesa.

º

_Amor:_

_Se que cometí un gran error, pero prometo que no se repetirá jamas. Te amo nena y lo sabes, luchare por tu amor_

_Te ama_

_Jake._

Deje la nota adentro del sobre y me senté en la mesa, al frente de Edward, este aun estaba con la mirada perdida.

Era obvio que el sabia de quien venían esas flores, pero algo dentro de mi, dijo que necesitaba demostrarle que no quería nada de mi ex, que quería seguir con toda esta farsa, que no quería nada que viniera de el, después de unos segundos de pensarlo, se me ocurrió la idea.

_.- ¿ Y a tu mama ... le gustan las flores ? .- _pregunte con una leve risa.

Edward me miro con el seño fruncido, mirándome como si estuviera loca, pero asintió con la cabeza.

_.- Bueno entonces, ya tienes un regalo para ella hoy, seria una pena botarlas .- _dije señalando con mi mano las rosas que estaban en el sillón, no quería botarlas y que mejor que dárselas a la mama de mi "novio", para alegrarle un poco el día.

_.-¿ Tu .. tu no te quieres quedar con ellas ? .- _es que acaso le tenia que dibujar que quería que le llevara las rosas a su madre.

_.- Edward si le digo que se las lleves a tu mama, es obvio porque no me quiero quedar con ellas, no quiero nada de Jacob .- _la sonrisa deslumbrante que me regalo, hizo que mi mente se quedara en blanco, solo permitiéndome admirar su belleza.

Nunca pensé que un hombre se pudiera ver sexy con delantal, pero era claro que Edward era la excepción, su cabellera broncinea húmeda y despeinada como siempre, con ese toque casual, esa polera que escondía su perfecto torso, sus pantalones, esos que debajo escondían el mismo paraíso, sus manos fuertes, que con solo un rose me hacen delirar.

Dios que me esta pasando, porque estoy fantaseando con él, ¿ Desde cuando me convertí una adicta al sexo ... con Edward ? Este hombre si que va a ser mi perdición. Ni Siquiera puedo pensar en comer sin tener que verle algo sexual.

_.- ¿ Ves algo que te guste Freckles ? .-_ pregunto con una pequeña risa, al ver como lo desnudaba con la mirada. Por Dios Bella, debe pensar que eres una Ninfomana.

_.- Emm no lo siento ... me quede pegada .-_ ¿ Pegada ? No podía escoger otra palabra, claro me quede pegada observandole su bien formado cuerpo.

_.- Claro ... Lo que tu digas .- _respondió irónico.

Edward me sirvió mi plato, realmente no había notado toda el hambre que tenia, pero al ver la comida que me había cocinado, no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca.

_.- ¿ Cocin-naste lasag-gna ? .- _quede anonadada, un hombre hermoso, sexy y que sabe cocinar. Dios pensé que esa clase de hombre solo existían en las películas o en las novelas románticas, pero no, él estaba parado frente a mí.

_.- Eso es lo que parece, ¿ O no ? .- _se burlo de mi sarcásticamente.

No quise responderle nada y me limite a comer, si la comida se veía deliciosa, su sabor era 1000 veces mejor, con el primer bocado que probé, solté un gemido de satisfaccion, haciendo reír a Edward.

Sus orbes esmeraldas me miraban con satisfacción al ver que ni siquiera había hecho una broma o algún comentario sarcástico, pero es que este hombre era increíble, hacia todo fantástico, era un caballero, se expresaba bien, buen amante, buen "novio", buen cocinero, ¿ Acaso había algo que hiciera mal ? Creo que no.

Termine de comer con una estúpida sonrisa, la comida esta exquisita y era la primera vez que un chico cocinaba para mi. Jacob nunca me cocino o algo parecido, si tenia suerte me invitaba a comer en uno de esos carritos de comida ambulante, esa que es grasosa y antihigienica, realmente deplorable.

_.- ¿ Te gusto la comida Freckles ? .-_ pregunto Edward con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro, ya que era obvia la respuesta.

_.- Me encanto Cullen, estaba fantástica .- _no quise arruinarle esa hermosa sonrisa, asi que fui lo mas sincera posible.

_.- Bueno Isabella, tu sabes que yo hago todo ... digamos "fantástico" .-_ me respondió poniendole énfasis a la ultima palabra. Maldición ni siquiera podía rebatirle, no podía ser tan descarada para decirle que no lo disfrutaba, si mi cuerpo entero respondía ante sus toques, antes sus miradas, ante él.

Me sonroje inmediatamente por su respuesta, no podía creer que fuera tan descarado para decirlo así de fácil, se que no soy una chica tímida, pero tampoco una libertina para andar hablando de sexo como hablaba del clima.

.- Emmmm, voy a fregar los platos, permiso .- me pare de la mesa y junte los platos para llevarlos al fregadero y lavarlos, no alcance a tomar el plato de Edward, ya que me quito el mio y tomo el de él, quede algo desorientada por sus movimientos tan rápidos.

_.- Si yo cocino ,yo lavo, ¿ Entendiste ? .-_ respondió autoritariamente susurrando en mi oído, los vellos de la piel instantáneamente se erizaron al sentir su cálido aliento en mi oído.

_.- Cla-Cla-Claro .- _tartamudee estúpidamente. Edward paso a mi lado soltando una pequeña carcajada burlesca al comprobar como un simple susurro me desarmaba entera.

Observe la elegancia de su paso y la manera en que podía hacer un asqueroso lavado de platos en una escena erótica, Su pelo rebelde caía en su cara, su boca semi-abierta, la manera en que movía sus brazos con fuerza, como se secaba el sudor que corría por su frente. Dios era completamente exitante.

Respira Bella, es solo un hombre, comencé a recordarme mentalmente, no podía simplemente saltarle encima, eso seria una especie de violación o algo, algo estaba fallando en mi cerebro, tal vez debería ir a un doctor, esto no es normal.

_.- ¿ Qué no es normal Freckles ? .-_ pregunto Edward ... Que como sabia eso, era imposible que leyera mis pensamientos, porque solo son mios, de verdad ahora si que pasa algo extraño. Me estoy volviendo loca literalmente.

_.- ¿ Co-omo sabes e-eso ? .-_ pregunte con cierto temor.

_.- Isabella tu dijiste que tenias que ver a un doctor, porque algo no era normal ... algo asi .- _Maldición, pensé en voz alta de nuevo, que vergüenza es que esto solo me tiene que pasar a mi, claro ahora el debe pensar que tengo algún problema mental o algo parecido.

_.- Nada Edward, son tonterías mías .-_ claro no le podía decir que necesitaba ir al doctor por que tenia pensamientos impuros a cada rato con el, tenia que hacer algo para quitarmelo de la cabeza, no es bueno estar fantaseando a cada rato con el, en algún momento esta venganza acabaria y yo como tonta quedaria prendada de él.

Me senté en el sillón, no había notado lo cansada que estaba, y eso que había dormido mas de lo normal, a lo mejor era todo lo que estaba pasando, puse mis manos en la cara, necesitaba estar tranquila, quería mantener mi mente en blanco y no pensar en todo lo que se me venia, el contarle a Charlie y Renne, el que me apuntaran con el dedo, el aguantar las preguntas de los demás, tantas cosas.

No supe en que momento Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome, dandome su apoyo, no quise decirle nada, me sentía cómoda a su lado, no estábamos en un silencio incomodo, era mas bien una grato uno muy grato.

_.- Gracias .- _rompí el silencio, necesitaba agradecerle y bien, como no respondía decidí continuar .- _De verdad gracias por estar aquí conmigo ... gracias .- _dije lo ultimo susurrandole en el oído.

Lentamente comencé a acercarme a su boca, demorándome mas de lo necesario, disfrutando de cada rose de nuestros rostros, sintiendo su cuerpo abrazando al mio, sin ningún fin sexual de por medio. Me atreví a cometer el atrevimiento de suspirar en sus labios, Edward no se movía, disfrutaba tanto del contacto como yo.

Seguimos respirando en los labios del otro, sin segundas intenciones, su hálito era realmente embriagador, nublaba mis pensamientos, solo me dedicaba a sentirlo, a conectarme con el.

Suavemente bese la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo la textura de ellos, Edward en ningún momento me alejo o no siguió con mi exploración, solo se dedicaba a sentirme y disfrutarla.

_.- Bella .- _dijo susurrando en mis labios, su voz fue una canción para mis oídos, se sentía tan bien que dijera mi nombre con su melodiosa y hermosa voz, mi corazón se acelero y comenzo a retumbar en mi pecho.

Puso su mano en mi pecho sintiendo los alocados latidos de mi corazón, no me dio verguenza, este momento era tan intimo que ningún sentimiento podría arruinarlo.

_.- Edward .-_ dije tan bajo que no supe si me había escuchado, puse mi mano en su pecho, y sentí los latidos de su corazón, comencé a acercarme a sus labios y sentí como se desbocaban sus latidos, sonreí al saber que su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho solo por mi cercanía.

Junte mis labios con los suyos, solo en una caricia, solo en un suave rose, me demore en ir abriendo mis labios para encontrarme con los suyos, delinee con absoluta calma el contorno de sus labios con mi lengua, sentí como su corazón sufrió un alboroto, sentí una enorme satisfacción al saber que yo también podía provocar que su cuerpo se alborotara por mis actos.

Subí mis manos hasta sus cabellos y lentamente comencé a masajearlo a la vez que introducía mi lengua en su boca, su sabor era increíble, cada vez que lo besaba su sabor era perfecto, jugamos con nuestras lenguas lentamente, conociéndolas, adorándolas.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos besándonos, abrazándonos, descubriéndonos el uno al otro, solo se que fue el sonido del celular de Edward el que nos saco de nuestra burbuja personal.

_.- Aló .- _contesto con un evidente tono de molestia, sonreí y con la punta de mi dedo suavice la arruga de su entrecejo.

_.- Lo siento Emm, no me di cuenta de la hora .. si, voy para allá .-_ dicho esto guardo su celular y se quedo mirándome por unos segundos, me perdí unos instantes en sus esmeraldas verdes que resplandecían por si solas.

_.- Bella, me tengo que ir, mi mama esta preocupada y lo que pas.... .-_ comenzo a atorarse con las palabras que salían de su boca, sabia que no se quería ir, pero debía, puse un dedo sobre sus labios, y lo silencie regalándole una sonrisa.

_.- Esta bien ... Nos vemos mañana .- _sus labios se curvaron en una hermosa sonrisa torcida que aloco mi ya alborotado corazón, se paro del sofá con la típica elegancia de el, y se dirigió hasta la puerta, no sin antes robarse un beso de mis labios.

Sonreí como una estúpida, pero logre poner mi mente cuerda otra vez:

_.- No te olvides del regalo a tu madre .... Ah y por cierto, mañana comienzan las clases de Biología .-_ pude ver en sus ojos un destello que se me hacia familiar, pero no supe reconocerlo así que lo deje pasar.

_.- Claro .- _me respondió, tomo las flores que estaban en la mesa, no supe como llegaron hay, y tampoco me importaba, me regalo la ultima mirada y salio por la puerta rumbo a su flamante Volvo plateado.

Mire la hora y vi que eran las 10 pm. casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas, como era posible que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera nos hubiéramos dado cuenta, aunque realmente estaba complacida de haber experimentado ese tipo de acercamiento hacia Edward, pero agradecí internamente a Emmett, me hubiera muerto si Charlie o Renne nos hubieran pillado en alguna situación "comprometedora".

No quise pensar en como se los diría a mis padres, luego podía pensar en ello, subí a mi habitación, y aun estaba el olor de Edward, sentí unas cosquillas en el estomago, pero decidí dejarlas pasar sin hacerme preguntas, no quería complicar mi mente nuevamente.

Me saque la ropa y me puse un simple pijama de franela, no tenia ganas de buscar algo mas adecuado a la noche fría que estaba atravesando. Me abrigue con las colchas de la cama, realmente se sentía bien, me puse a pensar en todos los acontecimientos de hoy, en todos estuvo Edward y me sostuvo, no me dejo caer, tal vez tenia una mala percepción de él . . . con esos pensamientos me fue sumiendo en un tranquilo sueño.

=*=*=

Me desperté mas tranquila que de costumbre, hoy sentía que seria un excelente dia, no tenia prisa en vestirme así que decidí darme un relajante baño. Fui hacia el baño y puse la tina, arroje algunas escencias de fresas y fresia en el agua. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente llena para meterme adentro de ella, cerre la llave del agua y me sumergí.

Llevaba unos 10 minutos, cuando el agua comenzo a enfriarse, desocupe la tina y me enrolle en una toalla, me dirigí a mi habitación y seleccione mi ropa, una falda negra de jeans gastada, con una polera adidas en tono oscuro y con mis infantables converse, seque mi cabello con la toalla y le aplique crema para no se me esponjara el resto del día. Me vi en el espejo y quede conforme con el resultado.

Baje a desayunar, me prepare algo simple, no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo en cocinar algo, así que me tome un tazón de uno de los muebles, y le eche cereal y leche, fui al sillón en donde ayer había estado con Edward, pensé en como se nos había ido volando el tiempo, ayer había sido muy reconfortante tener su apoyo, estaba empezando a cuestionar su actuar cuando el timbre de la casa me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Abrí la puerta con los nervios a flor de piel, tenia el presentimiento de que podría ser el dueño de mis pensamientos las ultimas horas, pero al abrirla mis expectativas se esfumaron, había un hombre con apariencia de oso y una hermosa sonrisa dibuja en su rostro, esperen dije apariencia de oso, era Emmett, que hacia Emmett aquí.

Creo que debió haber visto mi cara de decepcion por lo que soltó una estridente carcajada y despeino mi cabello.

_.- Lamento no ser tu príncipe, el tuvo que hacer algo hoy en la mañana, así que yo debo llevarte al instituto y cuidar de ti .-_ dijo lo ultimo con un tono militar haciendome reír.

_.- Hey tengo auto y puedo cuidar de mi perfectamente sola .-_ le rebatí a Emmett, claro ahora se sienten con el deber de protegerme, siendo que siempre he sabido cuidarme sola, no he tenido que depender de nadie.

_.- Son las reglas de tu novio, me dijo que eras cabezota y que no dejara que te fueras sola .-_ decidí no rebatir mas, si con Edward no podía, menos iba a poder con el oso de Emmett, así que entre por mis cosas para el instituto, lave mis dientes y me dirigí a "la poco llamativa" camioneta de Emmett, nótese que estoy siendo sarcástica.

No podía subir a la camioneta, sus escalones eran muy altos para que mis pequeñas piernas llegaran a su altura, bufe desesperada, tan torpe era que ni siquiera podía subir a un auto sin algún estúpido problema. El hermano oso de Edward al ver mi "problemilla" se carcajeo hasta que le salieron lágrimas de tanta risa, mi paciencia ya estaba que se agotaba, y Emmett al notar mi cara de fastidio intento dejar de irse y me ayudo a subir.

_.- A Esme le encantaron las flores, sabes como ganarte las suegras he .-_ comento, por lo que pude descubrir Esme era el nombre de la madre de Edward y este claro le había dicho que el ramo se lo había enviado yo. Supuse que tenia que agregar algo.

_.- Claro, lo mejor para la mama de mi novio .-_ dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero pude notar que por la cara de Emmett había quedado satisfecho por mi respuesta.

Llegamos en un record mínimo al instituto, me dio algo de nervios enfrentarme a todo esto sola, por lo que dude un poco al bajarme de la camioneta, Emmett paso un brazo por mis hombros y me sonrió, me sentí mas segura.

Fuimos caminando hacia mi salón, podía sentir todas las miradas de los estudiantes sobre nosotros, no sabia porque, pero había algo en sus ojos que me hacían sentir mal, no supe dilucidar que, hasta que Emmett hablo:

_.- Si te ven así, es porque creen que estas enamorada de mi ... por lo que dijiste ayer .- _inmediatamente todos los todos rojos que existían se concentraron en mi cara, Emmett al mirarme comenzo a reír tan fuerte que ya nadie miraba con disimulo, pude darme cuenta que a el no me le importaba en lo mas mínimo, así que asumí que a mi tampoco me importaría.

Cuando llegamos a mi salón, Emmett seco las lágrimas que le habían salido de sus ojos de tanto reír.

_.- Dios Freckles me haces tanto reír .- _se burlo de mi, no quise amargarme el dia por el estúpido oso y entre al salón sentándome en el asiento de siempre.

Para mi mala suerte tenia de compañera de asiento a Jessica Stanley, la mas conventillera de todo el instituto, y claro como era obvio yo seria su centro de atención y me molestaria para sacarme conversacion.

Pasaron unos 2 minutos y para mejorar mi día entro Jessica al salón, de inmediato sus ojos se fueron hacia mi y con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro se acerco y dejo sus cosas al lado mio, volteé para otro lado, rezando para que la clase empezara rápido y no tener que soportar sus ineptas preguntas.

_.- Así que Isabella, ¿ Andas con Edward Cullen ? .- _pregunto con un aire inocente, no quería dar otro espectáculo, por lo que tome mi Mp3 y puse la música lo mas fuerte que se podía para no escucharla a ella y a sus estúpidas palabras.

La ahora paso mas rápido de lo que esperaba, como lengua era mi asignatura favorita y había que leer 20 párrafos de Romeo y Julieta fue muy fácil para mi, ya que era uno de mis libros favoritos.

Tome todas mis cosas y salí por la puerta para dirigirme a la cafetería a sentarme un rato, cuando unas manos grandes y fuertes se apoderaron de mi cadera, me di la vuelta de inmediato, clavando mis uñas en las manos esas pensando que podía ser Jacob que quería forzarme a besarlo, pero al darme vuelta me di cuenta de que era Edward y se estaba sobando las manos que estaban marcadas por mi culpa.

_.- Perdón pensé que era Jacob yo no quería, de verdad yo n.. .-_ no pude seguir hablando por que los labios de Edward habían capturado los mios, gustosamente lo deje, mis manos se aferraron a sus cabellos y las suyas se fueron a mis caderas, todo se desvaneció, solo sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta con una molestia evidente. Me separe de Edward para notar a Jake parado frente a mi con el seño fruncido.

_.- Amor, ¿ Te llegaron mis rosas ayer ? .-_ pregunto con todo el descaro del mundo, como si con unas miserables flores toda su infidelidad se me olvidaria, si que era un descarado.

_.- Primero no soy tu amor, grabatelo en la cabeza Black y si, si me llegaron, y creo que fueron muy bien recibidas .-_ dije lo ultimo mirando a Edward con una sonrisa, que el de inmediato me respondió, me perdí mirando el mar de sus ojos cuando Jake volvió a hablar.

._- Mi amor, claro sabia que te iban a gustar, que bueno que me per.. .- _no lo deje continuar y lo silencie con mis palabras carentes de emoción.

_.- Haber Jacob no te perdone y no me gustaron, y ahora pierdete .-_ dije lo ultimo tomando de la mano a Edward y retirándonos del lugar dejando a un Jacob Black con las palabras en la boca.

Me dirigí al salón de Biología ya que era la clase que nos tocaba, nos quedamos en la puerta sin hablar solo mirándonos, pero necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo hoy en la mañana, tal vez estaba con alguna chica o algo y eso no corría en el trato.

_.- Así que Edward, me preguntaba emmm .- _este empezó a reír con su musical risa, me extraño un poco que se reirá sin siquiera dejarme preguntarle lo que tenia pensado.

_.- Hable con Carlisle mi padre, quería saber sobre ti, tu sabes conversaciones de hombres ... por eso llegue tarde hoy .-_ respondió a mi pregunta que nisisquiera había alcanzado a preguntársela.

_.- ¿ Como supiste lo que iba a preguntar ? .-_ le pregunté con curiosidad.

_.- No lo se, solo lo supuse .- _y me beso, sus besos se estaban convirtiendo en una adicción para mi, sus labios me llamaban a besarlos, sus ojos me llamaban a mirarlos, su cuerpo me llamaba a tocarlo, todo de el me llamaba.

Sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y con una molestia de mi parte me separe de los labios de Edward, llegamos de los primeros, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos esperando a que el profesor y los alumnos llegasen.

Ya en dos minutos, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos y mirándonos sin ocultar su obviedad, Edward paso su brazo por mi hombros y me atrajo hacia el, eso pudo calmar mis nervios que empezaban a destrozarme lentamente.

Llego el profesor Newton con la directora, ambos se pararon frente a nosotros, la directora se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

_.- Alumnos hoy haremos un consejo de profesores, por lo tanto quedan sin clases el día de hoy, por favor diriganse a sus casas .- _y con esa pequeña frase salieron del salón.

Todos los alumnos de inmediato corrieron rumbo a sus casas, pero yo no quería irme a la soledad de la mía, así que se me ocurrió una idea, que nos beneficiaria a los dos.

_.-Edward vamos a la biblioteca y así te enseño Biología, ¿ Te parece ? .- _le pregunte rogando que no se notara la desesperación en mi voz. Me sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y asintió.

Tomamos nuestras cosas, y caminamos rumbo a la biblioteca, estaba casi vacía a salvo de unas 3 personas que estaban leyendo en unas de las mesas mas alejadas. Nos sentamos lo mas alejados de ellos para mantener nuestra privacidad, fui rumbo a la sección de Biología a traer algunos libros para enseñarle a Edward.

Tome uno sobre la Meiosis y la Mitosis, íbamos a empezar con algo fácil, para que se pudiera sociabilizar con los nombres y la materia.

Fui rumbo a nuestra mesa, y Edward ya tenia listo su cuaderno para tomar apuntes, me senté a un lado de el.

_.- Comenzásemos con la Mitosis y la Meiosis, ¿ Esta bien ? .-_ el asintió _.- Estamos hablando de la división celular .. .-_ estuve hablándole como unos 10 minutos acerca del tema que estábamos tratando, el me hizo algunas preguntas sobre cosas especificas que no entendía, pero eran las mínimas, Edward solo necesitaba concentrarse ya que era muy inteligente. Luego le hice unas preguntas en su cuaderno para que me las respondiera, mientras tanto yo iba a dejar el libro a la estantería.

Busque el espacio de donde había sacado el libro y lo deje hay mismo, tome otro que decía: Todo sobre las células, comencé a revisarlo para pensar que podría enseñarle a Edward en la siguiente lección.

Estaba tan metida en la lectura, que no sentí en el momento en que llego, solo pude percibir su aroma, y sus manos avariciosas que recorrían mi figura. Intente callar los gemidos que querían salir de mi boca mordiendo mis labios, por miedo a que los demás chicos que estaban hay me escucharan.

_.- Ed-dward .- _intente rogarle para que parara, era muy arriesgado exponernos de esa manera para que cualquiera que se acercara nos viera y fuera con el rumorcito a la directora.

_.- No parare Bella .- _susurro con su cálido aliento en mi oído, mis bellos se erizaron al sentirlo tan cerca de mi, notaba como su erección comenzaba a formarse conforme los segundos pasaban.

_.- Por .. Favor .-_ intente rogarle, mi auto-control se estaba acabando, y no quería ser descubierta, no quería que nos vieran.

_.- Ahora y aquí Bella ... Es una orden .-_ demando gimiendo en mi oído mientras lamia el lóbulo de mi oreja, mande a la mierda el auto-control y me dedique a disfrutar las caricias que Edward me estaba propinando.

Lo tome ferozmente del cabello y lo bese de la forma mas pasional que sabia, gimió en mi labios por la sorpresa, pero no le di tregua a que se separa de mi, enrede mis dedos en su cabello impidiendo que se alejara, mientras el me alzaba y se restregaba en mi.

Me dejo en el suelo a la vez que introducía sus dedos en mi falda acariciando mis glúteos, me agradecí mentalmente por usar falda, sus dedos me tocaban con una maestría increíble.

Dirigí mi boca a su lóbulo y lo lamí lentamente, haciendo que Edward se estremeciera por mis caricias _.- Ahhh si, si Edward_ .- gemí en su oído para incrementar sus ansias por poseerme.

Me aventure y acaricie su erección por encima del pantalón, Edward gimió audiblemente, sabiendo que había gente que le podía oír, si a el no le importaba, porque a mi me debería importar, mande todo al carajo y solo me deje llevar.

Sus manos se fueron a mis bragas, jugo un poco con ellas antes de bajarlas por mis piernas, termino de sacarlas y se las llevo a la nariz, aspiro su olor, yo solo me avergonze de que hiciera algo así frente a mi _.- Exquisito .- _susurro y sus ojos se oscurecieron a un negro azabache. La lujuria irradiaba de ellos.

Sus dedos acariciaron los labios de mi feminidad, podía sentir como sus dedos tocaban a su gusto, volviéndome loca, mis manos volaron frenéticas hasta el cierre de su pantalón, jugué con el antes de bajarlo, arranque literalmente el botón de sus jeans, no me importo.

Baje sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas dejándolo solo en boxer con una muy notable erección en ellos, de un salto enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas provocando una fricción increíble, me tomo de los glúteos y se restrego en mi.

_.- Ahhh .- _Gemí al sentir su erección acariciaba mi entrada, no se en que momento había liberado su miembro de la cárcel que eran los boxer, solo supe lo lubricado que estaba y que me estaba volviendo loco con sus juegos previos.

Tome su miembro con mis manos y la masajee salvajemente_.- Ahhh Si Bella ... Ohhh si .-_ me encantaba cuando Edward comenzaba a decir frases incoherente gracias a sus caricias.

De un momento a otro introdujo 2 dedos dentro de mi, haciendo que me retorciera de placer bajo sus palmas. Subió sus dedos y comenzo a jugar con mi clítoris dibujando círculos en el, sentía que estaba cerca, lo sabia por el nudo que se estaba formando en mi estomago.

_.- Estooy ... ahhh cer-rca .- _intente decirle, pero me calle abruptamente al sentir su pene dentro de mi, sin previo aviso comenzo a moverse dentro de mi, ninguno de los dos pudo callar los gemidos que salían de nuestras gargantas.

Sus embestidas me llevaban a la locura, era tan placentero sentirlo dentro de mi, jadeando por mi culpa.

_.- Grita ... E-es una or-rden .-_ me dijo en medio de las embestidas, sus palabras me llevaron al limite, podía sentir como mi orgasmo estaba cerca, Edward puso mi espalda contra la estantería de libros. Me aferre de ellos mientras su ritmo me volvía loca.

_.- Ahh ... Si .. .- _sujete uno de los libros para no lastimarlo con mis uñas.

_.- Dios .... si ... Ahhh .-_ grite a todo pulmón al sentir los primeros atisbos del orgasmo. El placer que embriagaba mi cuerpo era delicioso, sentir que cualquiera nos podría descubrir, que estábamos en el instituto hizo que sintiera el mayor de mis orgasmos.

Edward seguía embistiendome, me afirme de una de las repisas para que pudiera ir mas rápido. Sus estocadas se volvieron frenéticas, sentía como nuevamente la burbuja en mi estomago comenzaba a formarse queriendo liberarse.

Los libros comenzaron a caer de la estantería por el vaivén de las estocadas de Edward. Estaba eufórico, y me encantaba.

_.- Si Bella ..... Ahh .-_ sus gemidos estaban llenos de placer, sabia que pronto se acercaba a su meta.

_.- Sigue Edward ... sigue .-_ acerque mi boca a su oído y gemí de placer, sentí como la burbuja en mi estomago por fin reventaba llevándome hasta el Cielo de puro placer.

_.- Sii .. Ahhh si .- .. _gemí en su oído, lo mordí a la vez que sentía como sus dientes se enterraban en mi cuello intentando no gritar por los espasmos de su clima. Sentí como sus fluidos se derramaron dentro de mi, provocandome la sensación de estar en casa.

Sus brazos me abrazaron y descanse mi cabeza en su pecho, los dos intentando normalizar nuestras respiración, después de un placentero y magnifico orgasmo.

_.- Eres magnifica .-_ dijo sonriendo sobre mi piel, solo me limite a acariciarle el cabello y disfrutar de su piel.

Edward me dejo en el piso, y pude apreciar el desastre que habíamos hecho, la mayoría de los libros estaban desparramados en el piso, y los pocos que quedaban en la repisa estaban todos revueltos. Me sonroje de solo ver el alboroto que habíamos hecho. Me puse mis bragas y espere a que Edward terminara de acomodarse los pantalones.

Me dio un beso y fuimos a la mesa a buscar nuestras cosas. Llevo su mochila y la mía, alivie un poco mi vergüenza al notar que los chicos que estaban en las mesas de atrás habían desaparecido. Fuimos caminando hasta la salida cuando Edward me detuvo.

_.- Sabes, creo que no podre volver a estudiar tranquilo en ninguna biblioteca sin pesar en ti .-_ me sonroje y lo bese suavemente, disfrutando del contacto.

_.- Creo que yo igual .-_ le dije con una risita.

_.-Ya que tenemos la tarde libre ... ¿ Porque no vamos a mi casa ? .- _mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta, ir a su casa, conocer sus cosas, pensé que me asustaría, pero me di cuenta de que quería conocer todo de el. Quería formar parte de su mundo. Esperen yo había dicho eso, imposible, negue con la cabeza a la vez que le decía:

_.- Claro Vamos .-_ me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta su Volvo. Supe que después de que conociera su espacio todo seria diferente, solo espero no arrepentirme de esta decision.

.- ¿ _Estas lista ? .- _pregunto juguetonamente Edward.

_.- Si, estoy lista .- _y con esas palabras supe que había sellado mi destino.

* * *

Perdón chicas por la demora, pero es que no se me ocurría que escribir. Espero que les haya gustado el capi (: Muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews (L) Las adoro chicas, de verdad, me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Y bueno lo de la Biblioteca lo tome de una idea de **Triix2402**, que me dejo en uno de sus Reviews. Ustedes me cumplirian el deseo de llegar a los 80 (: Porfis *-*

Como ya saben Mi Facebook y Msn esta en Mi Perfil, y chicas no tengan miedo de agregarme o de hablar conmigo, no muerdo :D

**Camilaa Blaack. (L)**


	4. PlayBoy & Celos

La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano

* * *

_Aquí está el cuarto capi (: Ya saben, esta historia está dedicada a la gente que tiene en sus favoritos A la ducha con Edward Cullen, las quiero lindas, ustedes saben._

_Ahora a leer..._

_.-Ya que tenemos la tarde libre... ¿ Por qué no vamos a mi casa ? .-_ mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta, ir a su casa, conocer sus cosas, pensé que me asustaría, pero me di cuenta de que quería conocer todo de él Quería formar parte de su mundo. Esperen yo había dicho eso, imposible, negué con la cabeza a la vez que le decía:

_.- Claro Vamos .-_ me tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta su Volvo. Supe que después de que conociera su espacio todo sería diferente, solo espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión.

_.- ¿ Estas lista ? .-_ pregunto juguetonamente Edward.

_.- Si, estoy lista .-_ y con esas palabras supe que había sellado mi destino.

Estuve un poco temerosa antes de subirme al auto, pero finalmente me subí al Volvo, tenía algo de miedo de conocer su casa, con Jake conocía a su padre de toda la vida, no era tan traumático, y aparte que si éramos una pareja real.

_Una pareja real, _esa idea quedo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, nosotros solo estábamos conectados por la venganza de mi parte, y el placer por la suya, fue triste darse cuenta de la realidad, fue triste darse cuenta de que el no iba y nunca iba a estar interesado en mi, que solo hacia esto por dejar sola a la pobre perdedora a la cual su novio la engañaba. Iba a ser igual que Jacob, se iba a reír de mí.

.- _No es necesario que hagas esto .-_ dije con la rabia a flor de piel, no iba a permitir que tuviera desperdiciara lo que quedaba del día, por pasarla con la "Perdedora Swan", no podía dejar que se siguieran burlando de mi.

.- _¿ Qué no haga que Bells ? .-_ respondió con absoluta calma, como si yo no supiera de sus segundas intenciones.

.- _Cullen no tienes porque pasar tiempo conmigo, la "perdedora Swan" .- _lo único que quería era que me dejara, ya habíamos tenido sexo, ya había conseguido la parte del trato hoy, no era necesario por el día seguir fingiendo.

.- _¡Que mierda te pasa Swan! Yo paso mi tiempo con quien quiero, y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir me oíste .-_ me grito, el maldito playboy del instituto me grito, pero qué diablos se cree este tipejo.

.- _ESCUCHAME BIEN PUTO PLAYBOY BARATO, YA TUVISTE SEXO CONMIGO, ASI QUE AHORA DEJAME TRANQUILA .-_ no pude evitar gritarle, pero es que sentía que la sangre me hervía de pura rabia.

Mire a los ojos de Edward y este agacho la mirada, acaso había ¿ Desilusión en sus ojos ? No pude reprimir el sentirme mal por tratarlo así, pero no soportaba la idea de que alguien sintiera lastima por mí y tenía que dejárselo muy claro.

Sabía que debía disculparme, pero aun sentía la maldita furia a flor de piel, no podía desquitarme con cualquier persona, el no se lo merecía, si me debía descargar con alguien seria con el responsable de todo esto.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, así que ni siquiera me moleste de ver de quien era el numero que estaba llamando.

.- _Diga .-_ respondí casi por cortesía, solo me apetecía cortar.

.- _Amor, ¿ Como estas ? .- _contesto del otro lado Jacob, es que no tenía algo de vergüenza o amor propio, se que Renne siempre decía que tenía que ser una dama, pero esto ya era el limite, este era mi limite.

_.- ESCUCHAME BIEN PEDAZO DE IMBECIL, NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR, NUNCA, JAMAS EN TU VIDA, TE QUEDA CLARO, ENTIENDE QUE ME DAS ASCO, QUE POR MI MEJOR QUE ESTUVIERAS MUERTO, ENTIENDES, ENTIENDES .-_ decidí cortar antes de que dijera otra cosa que no sentía.

Me agarre el cabello con ambas manos y baje mi cabeza hasta mi piernas, necesitaba pensar, yo no le gritaba a la gente y menos la hería, no quería convertirme en una perra sin corazón, yo no era eso, simplemente estaba perdida.

No tenía idea de donde me llevaba Edward, me daba igual, no tenía la intención de levantar la cabeza, no quería seguir diciendo estupideces, estaba muy avergonzada de mi anterior comportamiento.

Sentí que el Volvo se detuvo, pero no tuve la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver de nuevo sus ojos tristes por mi culpa, el había estado ayer conmigo confortándome y a mí no se me puede ocurrir otra forma de agradecerlo, Oh dios que buena persona soy.

.-_ Isabella .- _me hablo con la voz fría, no quise mirarlo, aun no me podía perdonar por ofenderlo.

.- _Bella mírame .- _puso en dedo en mi barbilla y levanto mi rostro, su voz y sus ojos eran cálidos, no había rastro de la desilusión que había antes en ellos, me sentí aun peor de que él me perdonara.

.- _No soy Jake Bella, Soy Edward, tengo 18 años, toco el piano, amo leer, soy signo géminis, y no te traicionare, entiendes, somos personas diferentes ... déjame demostrarte que no soy un solo un puto Playboy barato, que soy más de lo que piensas .- _me quede sin palabras, sus esmeraldas brillaron y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ya que sus labios estaban encima de los míos.

No pude devolverle el beso, me quede estática en mi lugar, ¿ porque quería que lo conociera mejor ? ¿ Para qué desperdiciar su tiempo con el mío ? Mi mente se lleno de preguntas que no tenían respuestas, pero no me importo, nada me importo, solo me deje llevar, me deje guiar por los labios de Edward, su lengua acariciaba a la mía con una adoración que no pensé que existiera.

El tenia razón, no era igual que Jacob, no podía echarlos a los dos en un mismo saco, hubiera sido muy egoísta de mi parte, aunque el pasado de Edward no era el mejor de todos, decidí darle una oportunidad, no soy nadie para negarlas, aparte que no puedo ocultar que sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón se apretara al sentir la calidez en su voz.

Me separe a regañadientes de sus labios para poder respirar, mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar al igual que la suya, debía de reconocer que todo esto era muy extraño, muy confuso, pero no quería ponerme a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, siempre seguía el consejo que me dio una vez Charlie: _A veces pensar las cosas hacen que se compliquen un poco más, _y de verdad que tenía razón.

.- _¿ Por qué haces todo esto ? .- _ no pude reprimirme de preguntarle, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba algo concreto, no solo respuestas a medias, y solo él me las podía dar.

.- _Me interesas Bella, yo .. No puedo explicarlo ... te lo diré, pero no ahora, no aquí de esta forma ... ahora vamos .- _¿ Yo le interesaba ?, de verdad, yo la simple Isabella Marie Swan le interesaba, yo, no las otras chicas, yo de todo el instituto, yo solo yo.

Sentí mi pecho inflarse y una calidez desconocida se apodero de mi, a lo mejor tenía fiebre, porque sentía como si en mi estomago volaran unas mariposas o algo parecido, nunca había experimentado algo conocido, tal vez era estrés, si debía ser estrés.

Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que la mano de Edward me saco de mi transe, ni siquiera note en qué momento se bajo del volvo y había caminado hasta la puerta para ayudarme a bajar, lo mire algo desconcertada, pero acepte su mano y me baje desorientada.

Delante mío había una casa, no miento una mansión enorme, de un color crema con grandes ventanales que le daban un aire elegante, y estaba rodeada de un jardín sacado de revista, en realidad la casa en si misma era sacada de una revista. No sé qué cara puse, pero supongo que por las carcajadas que daba Edward debió haber sido una muy ridícula.

Para colmo mi sonrojo no demoro en aparecer haciendo notoria mi vergüenza, sentía mi cara arder así que supuse que la tendría roja como un tomate.

.- ¿ _Est-ta es t-uu cas-sa ? .- _Tartamudee como una estúpida, pero es que quien iba a pensar que Edward tuviera una mansión por casa, realmente era increíble.

.- _Pues si ... esta es mi humilde morada .- _dijo riéndose, era claro que toda la gente reaccionaba igual al ver su "casa", y yo no era la excepción, pude sentir el sonrojo volviendo a mis mejillas, creo que no se iba a ir por el resto del día, decidí actuar normal, no quería que pensara que tenía problemas mentales o algo parecido.

.- _Es muy linda .-_ dije neutral, no volvería a ponerme en vergüenza de nuevo, así que comenzó a caminar a donde supuse que sería la entrada principal, a los segundos Edward me siguió el muy cretino aun con la sonrisa en la cara, por muy enojada que estaba, debía de reconocer que su sonrisa era hermosa, era torcida, pero era mi favorita, era mi sonrisa.

Comencé a sentir los nervios por conocer el espacio de Edward, sabía muy bien que ninguna de sus "conquistas" conocía su casa, ese era un beneficio por sentarme con Jessica Stanley en literatura, siempre decía que la mujer que conociera su casa era porque estaba bendita o algo parecido.

Llegamos a la enorme entrada principal, y con una elegancia nunca antes vista Edward abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar, si la casa por fuera era maravillosa por dentro no tenia palabras para describirlas, antes de ponerme en vergüenza cambie mi cara a una normal, para que no se me notara lo impresionada que estaba.

La mansión era impresionante, sillones de cuero negro, con paredes color crema, realmente por dentro la casa tenía un estilo muy minimalista y me encantaba.

.- _¿ Y te gusta ? .-_ me pregunto desconcertado al ver que no tenía esa cara de estúpida ya que la pude reprimir a tiempo.

.- _Claro, esta hermosamente decorada, tu familia tiene un excelente gusto.- _intente ser lo más neutral para no poder esas ridículas caras de nuevo, aunque la casa era más espaciosa y hermosa que un palacio, no quería demostrarlo.

.- _Oh querida, que chica tan amable ... ¿ Quien es esta joven tan bella Edward ? .- _pregunto una mujer con el rostro en forma de corazón, sus ojos eran verdes, no tanto como los de Edward, pero si tenían un gran parecido, era obvio que era su mama, de inmediato me tense, ni siquiera llevaba un minuto y ya tenía la cara encendida como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.

.- _Mama, esta es Isabella, es mi ... hum .. Amiga .- _Amiga, solo eso. _Claro tonta que mas querías, que te presentara como su novia, si eso es una mentira, _me reprendió mi conciencia, pero fue inevitable que un sentimiento de desilusión me recorriera el cuerpo.

.- _Así que tu amiga .- _dijo su mama con un toque de diversión en la voz, de verdad no encontraba nada gracioso el que fuera su amiga, era algo de lo más normal, a cualquier mujer le encantaría tener de amigo a un Dios griego cualquiera.

.-_ Heem sí .... ahora vamos a ir a mi habitación, es mi tutora en Biología, ¿ Verdad Bella ? .-_ me sonroje instantáneamente al recordar como hace pocas horas había acabado nuestra sesión de estudios en la biblioteca, realmente no iba a poder volver a estudiar hay de nuevo, y pobre señorita Weber ni siquiera recogimos la estantería que tiramos por nuestros "estudios".

.- _Emm .. Claro .- _necesitaba salir de ahí, me sentía muy incómoda, la madre de Edward me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, era como si supiera todo lo del trato, como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Era alguien muuy intuitiva.

Edward puso su palma en mi espalda baja, y nos condujo rumbo a la escaleras, sentí unas mariposas en mi estomago al saber que iba a conocer su habitación, me emocione de pensar que ese era su lugar, en el que comía, dormía, pensaba y era él, sin esa ser un Playboy o el capitán de futbol, era simplemente Edward Cullen.

Llegamos a una puerta, la abrió para mi, y quede fascinada con su habitación: Era de un color Beige, con una gran repisa en una de las paredes, en el centro habían unos sillones tipo cuadrados muy modernos, al frente de la cama un plasma, era muy del tipo de Edward, pero me llamo más la atención los libros que tenía en esa repisa que su misma habitación.

Me acerque a ese lugar en particular y encontré muchos libros de derecho, juntos con otros de música y composiciones. Pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue un nuevo ejemplar con tapa dura de Orgullo y Prejuicio nuevo, no pude reprimir la envidia que me invadió, ese era mi libro favorito, también tenía una copia, pero el mío era un desastre, lo había leído mínimo unas 15 veces y se le notaba el uso.

.- _Este es mi libro favorito .- _le dije mostrándole el libro que tenía en mis manos. Edward se ruborizo un poco y bajo la mirada al piso, no entendía su comportamiento, era solo un libro.

_.- Lo sé y yo .... He ... te lo compre ... el tuyo estaba un tanto gastado .- _Acaso escuche bien Edward me había comprado mi libro favorito, porque el mío estaba usado, ¿ Por qué ? ¿ Para qué ? Comenzó a invadirme mi conciencia con preguntas, no les tome importancia y me concentre en la persona que estaba al frente mío.

No podía creer que Edward fuera tan tierno para comprarme un libro, sé que no eran rosas o chocolates, pero para mí era más importante un libro, y él me había comprado uno. Las molestas mariposas se alojaron de nuevo en mi estomago, realmente había comido algo que me había caído mal, nunca antes había sentido como si algo volara dentro de mí. Tendría que ir al doctor.

.- _Gracias .- _me ruborice, y guarde el libro en mi mochila, saque algunos apuntes que tenia de Biología y los tendí en la cama, llame a Edward que estaba mirándome para que se sentara a mi lado y así seguir con la lección que teníamos en la biblioteca.

.- _Vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos en la Biblioteca .- _le informe, el estúpido rubor no se hizo esperar al recordar como terminamos la lección en la Biblioteca, Edward al entender mi sonrojo se rio con su sonrisa torcida.

.- _Yo no tengo ningún problema Freckles en seguir con lo de la Biblioteca .- _susurro seductoramente en mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo, sentí como se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo y como un escalofrió recorría mi columna vertebral. Intente borrar los malos pensamientos que estaban apareciendo, recordando que la mama de Edward estaba en la casa y nos podía escuchar.

.- _Pues que bueno Playboy porque seguiremos con la mitosis y la meiosis .- _sentí un gruñido seguido de un bufido a mi lado, mire en la dirección de los sonidos y vi a un Edward amurrado con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, provocándome una carcajada al ver que parecía un infante de unos 5 o 6 años. Pase un dedo alisando su ceño fruncido, provocándome una descarga eléctrica solo por ese mínimo toque.

_.- Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste ligar con tantas chicas si pareces un niño de primaria .- _le solté con acidez al imaginarme cuantas chicas habrán pasado por su cuerpo, ya que por lo que sabía "su cama era sagrada", referencia de Jessica Stanley.

.- _¿ Estas celosa Isabella ? .- _se burlo de mi, sabía que estaba celosa, pero nunca lo iba a reconocer para aumentarle más el ego al niñito bonito, no iba a caer en su juego. Cuando le iba a contestar comenzó a sonar mi celular, agarre el aparato y vi que era una llamada de Jake, aun no había querido borrar su numero de la memoria del teléfono.

Mire a Edward y este me indico que contestara, sabía que lo tenía que hacer, pero no sé que me pasaba que sentía que me estaba volviendo algo dependiente de él, tenía que aclarar mi cabeza, y lamentablemente no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, Jake siempre había sido mi único amigo y ahora ni siquiera era eso.

.- _Aló .- _conteste con algo de vergüenza por cómo le había contestado a Jacob el teléfono anteriormente.

.- _Bells, por favor dime que todo lo que dijiste era mentira, por favor .- _podía sentir a través de la línea los sollozos de Jacob, quede inmóvil, el solo lloraba en ocasiones especiales, nunca lo hacía por motivos estúpidos, siempre era por cosas graves, y era claro que el que yo le hubiera deseado la muerte era algo demasiado grave para él.

.- _Disculpa Jake, no quise decirlo, pero no me siento bien, ¿ Como estarías tú si te enteras que tu mejor amigo y novio te engaña ? Ponte en mi lugar, y deja de insistirme que vuelva contigo .- _decidí tomar el sentido normal de todo esto, necesitaba salir de este maldito hoyo en el que me había inducido Jacob, necesitaba que comprendiera que no iba a estar con él.

Me senté en la cama de Edward y de inmediato el se ubico atrás mío, dibujando círculos en mi espalda para que no me tensara por la conversación que estaba teniendo con mi ex en esos momentos.

.- _Es imposible que me odies Bells, los dos sabemos que mueres por mí, y eres mía, de nadie más entiendes, no descansare hasta que seas vuelvas a mi, aunque sea lo último que haga … nos vemos mañana amor, sueña conmigo .- _dicho esto colgó, sentí como un frio se apoderaba de mi cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de Jacob, era más que obvio que él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, me entro un terror enorme al pensar que me pudiera hacer algo, no sé en qué momento vi todo negro y escuche un grito a lo lejos.

Sentía como unas manos cálidas se aferraban a mi cuerpo sacudiéndome, tenía ganas de despertar y decir que estaba bien, pero sentía mis parpados pesados y no encontraba la fuerza necesaria para poder abrirlos, un olor fuerte inundo mis fosas nasales y me permito abrir los ojos.

.- _Despierta Bella … por favor .- _sentía a lo lejos, abrí los ojos lentamente, y sentí un suspiro de alguien a mi lado, mis ojos no se adecuaban muy bien a la luz, torpemente comencé a parpadear para adecuarme a la luz.

.- _No me vuelvas hacer esto entendiste tonta .- _Me dijo Edward y enseguida sentí sus brazos rodeándome en un tierno abrazo, no sabía que pasaba, me dolía algo la cabeza, de repente todas las imágenes llegaron de golpe a mi cabeza, la llamada de Jacob, el que estuviera llorando, y luego el que me dijera que era solamente de él y de nadie más, de nuevo comencé a tiritar.

.- _Isabella dime que te dijo, estoy aquí para ti recuerdas, no te dejare sola, confía en mi .- _tenía miedo de decirle, por mi culpa podía resultar herido, por el imbécil de Jacob, no sé cómo pude estar con alguien como él, se que dicen que no hay que arrepentirse de las cosas, pero es inevitable que me arrepienta de haber estado con alguien así.

Era obvio que confiaba en Edward, pero él no tenía la culpa de todo esto, no podía ser tan egoísta para ponerlo en peligro a él también, pero necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, y él era el único que estaba aquí a mi lado, el sabría qué hacer.

.- _Lo que pasa es que me llamo Jacob .- _hice una pausa para poder soltar la bomba que me había dicho .-_ y me pido llorando que le dijera que era mentira lo de desearle la muerte .. Y me amenazo .- _vi la cara de atónito que tenia Edward, no podía detenerme en este momento, tenía que seguir .- _me dijo que era de él, que no descansara hasta que sea lo último que haga .- _termine en un susurro.

Camine hasta la ventana que daba al jardín, no quería recordar, necesitaba desconectarme de todo, no quería asumir que a lo mejor estaba en peligro, no estaba interesada en de atrofiar mi cerebro con preguntas que no tenían explicación, así que me dedique a mirar las flores, las plantas que estaban ajeno a toda esta mierda.

Sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome la cintura, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro descansando, nos quedamos unos minutos cada uno en su mundo observando el jardín de su madre, hubiera sido todo tan distinto si no me hubiera involucrado con Jacob Black, no estaría con miedo, ni temiendo por mi integridad, pero tampoco tendría a mi Dios griego, si algo bueno debo sacar de todo esto, es obvio que él lo seria.

.- _No te dejare sola, me tienes a mí, te agradezco por confiarme todo esto, pero ahora eres mía y no de ese enfermo, y si alguien le debe enseñar una lección ese soy yo .-_ era raro, no me dio miedo que Edward dijera que era suya, al contrario una calidez me envolvió el cuerpo y el rubor subió a mis mejillas.

Era suya hasta que esta venganza terminara, hasta que Jacob aprendiera su lección, y hasta que yo no involucrara mis sentimientos.

º

º

Estaba acostada en mi cama, hace poco que Edward me había venido a dejar a mi casa y había quedado en venir por mí mañana en la mañana. Sabía que estando a su lado nada me pasaría, Jacob no se atrevería a tocarme un pelo, aunque era egoísta estar dependiendo del, me encantaba sentirme protegida, saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, no pude seguir pensando ya que en pocos segundos caí en la inconsciencia del sueño.

Sonó la alarma del reloj sobresaltándome, hace tiempo que no tenía la posibilidad de dormir tan bien, ni siquiera recuerdo si soñé algo o no, pero no tenía tiempo de acordarme, necesitaba vestirme rápido para que Edward me llevara al instituto, ese pensamiento hizo que una sonrisa boba se instalara en mi rostro.

Me levante con mas animo de lo normal, me di una productiva ducha que relajo mis músculos, use mi shampoo y jabón de fresas, para sentirme más autentica, me vestí con una polera puma, y unos pitillos grises, me mire en el espejo y deje mi cabello suelto, me gusto lo que vi, esta sencilla y simple, como a mí me gustaba.

Baje a la cocina para desayunar, como siempre Charlie ya se había ido y Renne andaba de gira de negocios, así que me tocaba desayunar sola, me prepare unas tostadas con un vaso de leche con chocolate, me lo tome tranquilamente, aun tenía el tiempo suficiente para comer con tranquilidad.

Me sobresaltaron unos golpes en la puerta, era imposible que Edward estuviera aquí tan temprano, aun faltaban como 20 minutos para que el me viniera a buscar para llevarme al instituto, abrí la puerta con un poco de miedo pensando en que podría ser Jacob.

En la entrada de mi casa estaba mi dios personal, vestido con unos jeans negros, zapatillas y una polera morada Adidas, se veía increíblemente sexy vestido así, la polera se le pegaba a su marcado torso, sus ojos verde esmeralda resplandecían en su rostro, haciéndolo ver más hermoso si es que eso era posible.

.- _¿ Qué haces aquí ? Aun es muy temprano para irnos .- _le pregunte, yo tenía mi reloj a la hora, era él, el que estaba adelantado, no yo atrasada, el me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida, y lo deje pasar, ni modo que lo dejara en la calle hasta que fuera hora de irnos.

.-_ Obvio que es temprano Bella, vine a desayunar contigo .-_ se dirigió a la cocina y dejo unas bolsas en la mesa, saco unos platillos y puso unas cosas que no pude ver porque me mando a ver la televisión mientras él se disponía a terminar con nuestro desayuno, así que hice lo que me dijo y prendí la Tv a ver si es que encontraba algo interesante a estas horas.

.- _Esta listo .- _grito Edward desde la cocina, apague la televisión y fui, desde el pasillo salía un olor riquísimo, que de inmediato hizo que mi estomago sonara de anticipación, al llegar vi a mi Dios griego lavando unos trastos que había usado para el desayuno.

.- _Al tiro te sirvo, siéntate .- _me senté y Edward me sirvió panqueques con manjar y con el chocolate caliente que había estado tomando yo, se sirvió también para él y se sentó a mi lado, comimos en silencio, solo dándonos algunas miradas cómplices.

Terminamos de comer, y dejamos los platos y tazas sucias en el lavaplatos, subí a mi pieza por mis cosas para el instituto, tome a Edward de la mano, y fuimos al baño para lavarnos los dientes, yo siempre con mi ex novio era muy reacia a compartir esas situaciones, pero con Edward todo era diferente, quería compartir todo lo que pudiera con él.

Después de lavarnos los dientes, Edward tomo mi mochila y nos dirigimos a su Volvo Plateado, sintonice una emisora de música clásica, para poder calmar mis nervios de ver a Jacob otra vez, mi acompañante conducía como un loco, era un verdadero desquiciado al volante, pero sabía que a su lado no corría peligro.

.- _Llegamos señorita .- _A mi lado Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones tomando mi mano y conduciéndonos hacia donde estaba su hermano oso Emmett.

.- _Hermanitas .- _grito Emmett y me regalo su conocido abrazo de oso que te deja sin respiración.

.- _No pu-edo respi-irar .- _comunique en un susurro, no sé cómo este hombre aun no asfixia a nadie, porque con uno de sus simples abrazos, fácilmente podría matar a alguien.

.- _Así que ayer estuviste en mi casa y no me esperaste_ .-dijo con un falso enojo, sin poder evitarlo me reí de su actitud de niño pequeño, siendo que es un hombre fuerte y de aspecto amenazador.

.- _Okey Emmett, prometo que si voy otra vez, te esperare .- _su rostro se ilumino con una enorme y blanca sonrisa de dientes perfectos, fue inevitable devolverle la mirada, era como sonreírle a un niño pequeño.

Voltee a mirar a Edward, cuando lo vi, mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa enferma en el rostro, me saludo con la mano y comenzó a acercarse a mí, aterrada corrí y me abrace a mi Dios Heleno con fuerza, solo en sus brazos me podía sentir segura de Jacob.

_.- Vamos Bella .- _Edward poso su brazo por mi hombro y me atrajo hacia él, le dio una mirada algo extraña a Emmett, y este se dirigió donde Jake, camino conmigo hacia mi clase de Calculo, y me dejo en el salón, prometiendo que volvería a buscarme para pasar el receso juntos. Solo asentí con la cabeza en forma de afirmación, pensando en el porqué de esa mirada que compartió con su hermano.

La clase fue tediosa y aburrida como siempre, Calculo era imposible que fuera entretenida, ya que me iba mal y el profesor Ross era un viejo roñoso que intentaba por todos los medios hacerte fracasar y pasar vergüenza en su clase.

Con mucho esfuerzo logre resolver un problema de tres que me había dado, era obvio que necesitaba a alguien que me pudiera explicar todas esas confusas ecuaciones, pero será para otro día.

El timbre sonó y sentí demasiado alivio al salir de esa maldita clase, como prometió Edward, estaba esperándome en la entrada del salón, con un aire despreocupado y de chico malo, me era difícil creer que una sola persona pueda ser sexy, tierna, y millones de cosas a la vez.

Me giño un ojo y paso de nuevo su brazo por mis hombros, no pude evitar el sonrojarme por la cercanía que estábamos experimentando, y aparte el sentir que medio instituto se da vuelta a mirarte porque vas con el Playboy del instituto.

.- _Eddy mi amor .- _dijo una chica rubia alta oxigenada, con capas y capas de maquillaje corriente y ropa vulgar, empujándome y colgándose del cuello de Edward.

.-_¿ Bebe por qué no me has llamado ? … te echo de menos .- _me reí internamente, era obvio que Edward no la había llamado, porque él estaba conmigo, y era una de las reglas de nuestro trato, claro y esta "pobre niña" anda como perra en leva por mi Edward.

.- _Tanya, no me llames amor … y no he tenido tiempo … hum .. Para llamarte .- _Tiempo, que acaso si quería llamarla, pero por favor quien se iba a querer meter con una rubia plástica sin nada de cerebro, y era obvio que _él no he tenido tiempo _era por mí, pero que mierda se cree.

_.- Pero bebe … echo de menos tu cuerpo .- _Okey, hasta aquí llegaba yo, si esos dos bastardos se quieren quedar teniendo conversaciones calientes, yo no tengo porque quedarme a escucharlos, _ ¡Que se vayan al carajo!_

Me puse mi mochila al hombro y camine hacia la cafetería a comprarme una soda para calmar la rabia que tenia por dentro, pero es que acaso Edward no tenia dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de la calaña de mujer con la que se acuesta, esa puta de Tanya, en realidad yo soy mucho mejor que ella y si tengo cerebro, no hay donde perderse.

Pague el dinero de mi soda y me senté en una mesa vacía, a los segundos sentí una mano en mi espalda, asustada vi a Edward mirándome con el seño fruncido, lo ignore y me di vuelta a mirar hacia la ventana.

Escuche como la silla a mi lado se arrastraba indicando que se había sentado, seguí mirando hacia la ventana, no iba a ser yo la primera en romper el hielo, oí como suspiraba y exhalaba el aire fuertemente.

.- _¿ Porque me dejaste solo con Tanya ? .- _pregunto, es que acaso no era obvia la respuesta, no iba a estar parada a su lado como estúpida mientras el rememoraba sus encuentros con su "amiguita la plástica".

.-_ Pensé que querías algo de privacidad … para hablar con tu amiga .- _me gire a verlo y este soltó una gran carcajada, haciendo que algunos estudiantes se devolvieran a ver cuál era el motivo de su risa.

.-_ Eres tan adorable cuando estas celosa Bella .- _dijo mirándome a los ojos y acariciando mi mejilla, ¿ Celosa yo ?, no imposible, era solo rabia de que se fijara en mujeres así y no en una como yo, eso no son celos, ¿ O sí ?.

Sonó el timbre que nos indicaba el volver a clases, me pare de mi asiento seguida de Edward y este de nuevo me fue a dejar a mi clase de español poniendo su brazo en mi hombro.

.- _Tengo práctica ahora, almorzamos juntos .- _me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió rumbo al gimnasio, me quede como boba mirándolo mientras se iba y me fije que también algunas compañeras de salón hacían lo mismo, con rabia arroje mis cosas sobre la mesa y me gane en mi asiento.

Llego el profesor, y la clase comenzó, no podía concentrarme en la materia que nos estaban enseñando, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Edward con todas esas zorras al acecho y yo aquí en un estúpido salón no pudiendo defenderlo, necesitaba hacer algo pero que. Pensé, pensé y pensé hasta que se me ocurrió.

.- _Señor Cereceda, puedo ir a enfermería … no me siento muy bien .- _el profesor vio mi pobre actuación, pero me dejo salir igual, esos son los meritos por portarse bien en sus clases.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la clase rumbo al gimnasio, necesitaba demostrarme a mi misma que Edward era mío y de nadie más, de ninguna Tanya ni Jessica, si no Isabella Marie Swan.

Visualice a algunos integrantes del equipo de futbol en el patio, creo que el entrenamiento hoy iba a ser al aire libre, ni siquiera sabía que mierda estaba haciendo, pero mi mente actuaba por ella sola, yo creo que cuando lo viera se me ocurriría un plan. Ojala.

Busque a Edward adentro del gimnasio y no lo encontré, no lo vi en el patio con sus demás compañeros, por lo que sabía que tenía que estar aquí adentro.

.- _Capitán … solo faltas tú … te esperamos afuera .- _gritaron unos jugadores que venían saliendo de los camerinos, me escondí detrás de las butacas y espere hasta que agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a juntar con los otros de su equipo.

Fui hasta los vestidores de hombres y hay lo encontré, estaba recién duchado, solo con una toalla envuelta en su cintura, abriendo su casillero para ponerse el equipo deportivo e ir a jugar.

Su cabello goteaba por la espalda hasta perderse en la toalla, sus pectorales resplandecían por las gotas de agua que aun quedaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por haber salido desde hace poco de la ducha. Verlo era un deleite.

Me adentre al vestidor y puse con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido el cerrojo a la puerta, me di gracias internamente de tener la costumbre de no abrochar mis zapatillas, así que me las saque y las deje a un lado junto con mi mochila, camine hacia donde se encontraba Edward y lo abrace por la cintura. Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios cuando recorrí su torso desnudo.

Se dio la vuelta y me miro con ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa de encontrarme allí, seguí recorriendo su torso desnudo y lamiendo algunas gotas que le quedaban de agua, cerrando los ojos por el sabor embriagante del cuerpo de Edward con agua.

Agarre sus cabellos y lo atraje hacia mí en un beso desesperado de marcarlo como mío, enrolle mi lengua con la suya en comenzando una lucha en la cual ninguno ganaría, mordí su labio inferior ganándome un gemido de sus labios, mi excitación crecía en cada momento, me separe de sus labios y saque yo misma mi polera dejándome solo con mi brasier y mis jeans.

Edward comenzó a acariciar mi vagina encima de mis pantalones, haciéndome desearlo hasta la locura, con agilidad desabrocho y bajo mis jeans, dejándome en un conjunto de encaje bragas y brasier, se lamio los labios a la vez que yo sacaba de en medio su molesta toalla, para acariciarle la notable erección que estaba desarrollando.

.- _¿ Y a que se de-be esta vis-sita ? _.-dijo entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados por el masaje que le estaba dando con mis manos a su miembro.

.- _Para demostrarte que eres mío.- _gemí en su oído, rosando con mi lengua su lóbulo, Edward se estremeció en mis manos, y sonreí al saber que era yo la que le provocaba esas sensaciones.

Desabrocho mi brasier y dejo mis senos descubiertos, sonrió y se introdujo un pezón a la boca, su calidez me volvía loca, succionaba, piñizcaba y mordía levemente, mientras una de sus manos se aferraba a mis muslos y la otra acariciaba mi intimidad por encima de las bragas, haciéndome gemir constantemente,

Me adueñe de su cuello y comencé a succionar el área en donde estaba su pulso, mordí mientras movía mi mano de arriba hacia abajo por toda su virilidad, acaricie con la yema de mis dedos su glande y comprobé que estaba más que listo para mí.

Bajo mis bragas hasta los tobillos y yo termine lo que quedaba por sacarlas, jugó con mi vagina rosándola levemente, provocándome desearlo más, roso mi clítoris haciéndome soltar un gemido vergonzoso, rio en mi cuello e introdujo un dedo en mí, la sensación era increíble, sus dedos hacían maravillas, aunque no tanto como su miembro.

Saque sus dedos de mí, y deje un camino de besos hasta su erección, sople mi halito caliente provocándole un gemido, acaricie su longitud con mis labios, rosándolo levemente, lo agarre en mis manos, lo puse en mi boca, dándole castos besos en la punta, disfrutando de los roces, haciendolo todo lentamente.

.- _Di-os … si lo haces mor-iré .- _gimió mientras yo lo lamia de arriba abajo jugando con él, se me hacia agua la boca por imaginar su sabor, probar su masculinidad, hacerlo gemir y suplicar.

.- _Entonces bienvenido al infierno .- _dije y lo introduje en mi boca succionándolo, Edward gimió tan fuerte que seguramente alguien lo debe haber escuchado, masajee con mi lengua todo su miembro y me centre en su punta, mientras que mis manos subían y bajan por lo largo de su pene.

Su sabor era increíble, desde luego esta sería mi paleta favorita desde ahora, no cavia duda, mientras que mi Dios Heleno se estremecía por mis caricias.

Edward se alejo de mí y me tomo por las caderas para enterrarse en mi sin previo aviso, jadee al sentirlo adentro mío, puso sus manos en mis glúteos y comenzó a embestirme con fuerza.

.- _Eres in-creíble .- _gimió en mi oído mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, clave mis uñas en sus hombros para no gritar de placer.

Bese sus labios con impaciencia, excitándome más al saber que estaba probando su propio sabor de mi boca, mordió mi labio para acallar sus gemidos. Apoyo mi espalda en uno de los casilleros para poder llegar mas adentro aun si es que eso era posible.

.- _Ahhh .- _no pude reprimir los gemidos, al sentir sus dedos al contacto con mi clítoris, masajeo mi sensible zona con sus dedos provocándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Comencé a lamer su cuello haciendo que sus estocadas fueran más placenteras.

.- _No toc-aras a nadi-ie m-as .- _susurre en su oído entrecortadamente por el placer, necesitaba marcarlo como de mi propiedad, que todas supieran que Edward tenia dueña y era yo.

.- _Nad-ie te coj-era co-mo yo .- _ dije sosteniéndome de sus hombros para sentirlo más adentro.

.- _Na-die .- _suspiro Edward en mi oído, el sentir su halito en mi piel, sus gemidos por mí, su cara distorsionada por el placer, estaba formando una burbuja debajo de mi estomago, que solo quería explotar.

.- _Soy tu du-eña .- _gemí a punto del éxtasis, sentía como mis paredes se apretaban en torno al pene de Edward con una embestida mas me corrí de una forma extraordinaria, cerré los ojos para dejarme llevar por el placer, clave mis uñas en su trasero para no gritar.

Edward seguía con sus embestidas, sabía que su fin estaba cerca, lo podía sentir en su respiración y en sus jadeos, bajo su mano a mi clítoris y lo froto salvajemente haciendo que una nueva burbuja se formara.

.- _Corr-ete para mi …. siem-pre pa-ra mí .- _gimió en mi oído al borde del placer, al sentir su voz distorsionada, su sudor mezclado con el mío, sus manos en mis glúteos, su aliento en mi pezón hizo que me corriera para el por segunda vez.

.- _Ahhh Bella .- _gimió Edward en medio éxtasis.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo y fue tanto el calor que sentí que pensé que me podría dar una combustión espontanea. Me deje caer en el cuerpo de Edward intentando normalizar mi respiración, me abrazo y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, no hacía falta hablar, el silencio no era incomodo, habíamos compartido algo importante, fue algo más que solo sexo, fue algo distinto, no sabría como definirlo, pero era algo que hacía que mi corazón latiera desbocadamente.

.- _Soy tu esclavo … saca las cadenas .- _dijo Edward en mi oído riendo, sin evitarlo lo acompañe en las risas, solo él podía comentar algo así, y me encantaba, aunque no era una mala idea conseguir unas cadenas.

Me baje algo mareada, apoye mis pies en el suelo y me puse a buscar mi ropa, torpemente me la logre poner, mientras que Edward fue a su casillero y se vistió normal, no se puso el equipo para hacer deporte.

.- _¿ Y la practica ? .- _le pregunte confusa, el era el capitán, era el pilar fundamental de su equipo, y rara vez se saltaba los entrenamientos, era muy conocido que el daba todo para su equipo.

_.- A la mierda, quiero estar contigo .- _beso mis labios y provoco un sonrojo de mi parte, agarro mis cosas y las suyas y salimos de los camerinos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, tenía tantas preguntas sin responder, pero eso podía esperar, mientras estuviera con Edward, algo dentro de mi decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Justo en el momento en que se dispuso a tomar mi mano, apareció Tanya y vio la imagen de Edward tomándome la mano y besándome con pasión en los labios. _Dios esto si era el paraíso_.

* * *

Bueno chicas, perdón por la demora, pero aquí está la recompensa, díganme si les gusto el capitulo, si le falto algo, lo que ustedes quieran, ya saben

Woow 98 reviews juro que casi muero. Las adoro chicas. En el perfil Mi Facebook y MSN No teman en agregarme, no muerdo.

Hey, lleguemos a los 140 reviews porfis ? Gracias por su apoyo en Face y msn, son las Mejores sin duda.

Aviso que el próximo cap será en los primeros días de marzo, porque me voy a la playita, pero prometo intentar apurarme para tenerlo antes.

**Camilaa Blaack (L)**


	5. Aceptando Sentimientos

La Venganza y el Placer van de la Mano

_Aquí está el quinto capi (: Ya saben, esta historia está dedicada a la gente que tiene en sus favoritos A la ducha con Edward Cullen, las quiero lindas, ustedes saben._

_Ahora a leer..._

_

* * *

  
_

_.- A la mierda, quiero estar contigo .- _beso mis labios y provoco un sonrojo de mi parte, agarro mis cosas y las suyas y salimos de los camerinos con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, tenía tantas preguntas sin responder, pero eso podía esperar, mientras estuviera con Edward, algo dentro de mi decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Justo en el momento en que se dispuso a tomar mi mano, apareció Tanya y vio la imagen de Edward tomándome la mano y besándome con pasión en los labios. _Dios esto si era el paraíso_.

.- _Realmente eres diabólica .- _susurro Edward en mi oído, sobresaltándome, lo mire sorprendida por lo que me dijo, pero el al contrario de explicarme, solo me regalo mi sonrisa torcida y me dio un corto beso en los labios, dejándome con deseos de mas besos.

.- _Hey, ¿Por qué soy diabólica ? .- _le pregunte con la curiosidad a flor de piel, quizás con que cosas me iba a salir ahora, pero no le encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica.

Edward dejo de caminar, paro y me miro directamente a los ojos, me perdí en ese mar de color esmeralda y las molestas mariposas comenzaron a molestarme en el estomago, me tomo de los hombros y acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente, sentí que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

.- _Porque vi tu sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la mandíbula de Tanya desencajada .- _me sonroje violentamente por su comentario, no pensé que se había dado cuenta, pero claro como lo noto ahora quedaría como una celosa empedernida. Felicitaciones Bella.

.- _Emm … bueno yo … .- _comencé a balbucear frases incoherentes sin ninguna relación, Edward me miraba con su sonrisa torcida, puso un dedo en mis labios para que dejara de decir estupideces, tomo nuevamente mi mano y comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos del instituto.

Nos dirigíamos a su Volvo, cuando vi pasando a Jacob con la cara toda hinchada y morada, tenia algunos cortes en el labio y en la ceja, también cojeaba de la pierna izquierda, al ver que lo estaba mirando, violentamente volteo la mirada y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, a mi lado escuche una risita algo burlesca por parte de Edward.

.- _¿ De qué te ríes __ ? .- _le pregunte, al ver que no dejaba de reír, cuando al fin pudo serenarse, me vio con un brillo malévolo y simplemente se hizo el desentendido, no quise preguntarle más, ya había quedado como una celosa empedernida, no quería quedar aparte como una paranoica, que ve cosas en donde no las hay.

Volvió a tomarme de la mano, realmente me podía acostumbrar rápidamente a estar tomada de su mano, pude sentir su calidez reconfortándome de nuevo, algo cálido se acomodo en mi pecho, no era incomodo, sino que tenía un atisbo de regocijo, algo extraño, pero agradable.

Sin hablarnos más, nos acercamos al Volvo de Edward, él como todo un caballero abrió la puerta del asiento del copiloto para que pudiera entrar, el se sentó en el asiento del conductor y manejo a la velocidad de la luz dirección a mi casa.

En mi casa como siempre no había nadie, nunca veía a Charlie, si es que estaba con suerte, lo veía cuando esta Renne en la casa, pero era un lado agradable el tener la casa para mi, y no preocuparme de que alguien pueda llegar. Gracias Dios por darme una familia poco convencional.

Deje a Edward sentando en los sillones de la sala principal, y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme mas cómoda. Me vestí con una falda hasta las rodillas y una polera strapless, todo muy sencillo.

Baje a la cocina y me dispuse a hacer el almuerzo para nosotros dos, ya que mis "ansias de territorio" nos habían dejado sin poder comer, no es que me quejara, pero tanta actividad física da algo de hambre y con Edward, estaba segura que a su lado perdería unos cuantos kilos, con el sí que me mantenía "activa físicamente".

No tenía muchos ánimos de cocinar, así que simplemente hice pasta, una ensalada y mi salsa especial con huevo, me demore aproximadamente unos 30 minutos en tener la comida lista y la mesa puesta, no deje que Edward hiciera nada, el siempre cocinaba en mi casa, era hora de que lo hiciera yo. Al fin y al cabo esta era mi casa.

.- _Esta listo el almuerzo .-_ le grite desde la cocina, sentí como apago el televisor y sus pasos comenzaron a resonar, me comencé a sentir algo nerviosa, de que no le gustara mi comida, nunca había tenido quejas, no sé porque me importaba tanto lo que Edward pudiera opinar, pero me importaba demasiado, quería que todo de mi le gustara.

Edward entro con la sonrisa pegada en su rostro, se sentó en uno de los puestos que había colocado para nosotros y espero pacientemente mientras le servía la cena en su plato, me senté a su lado y lo mire con una cara de expectación al ver la expresión que ponía mientras daba el primer bocado.

.- _Mmmm … esto esta exquisito .- _dijo con la comida aun en la boca, me reí por lo contento que se ponía al comer la comida, mi cuerpo se relajo al saber que le había gustado.

Seguimos comiendo con una charla cómoda, nos reíamos y disfrutábamos el uno del otro.

Se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi rodilla, sobresaltándome, se acerco a mí con su andar tan típicamente felino y me dio de comer en la boca.

.- _Abre la boquita Swan .-_ susurro en mi oído, jadee y recibí la comida que tenia para mí. Subió su mano hasta mis muslos, y su cálida respiración la dirigía hasta mi oído, un estremecimiento paso por todo mi cuerpo, al sentir las sensaciones que me provoca Edward.

Me sentó a horcadas en su regazo, y pude sentir su dura erección rosando mi ropa interior, mordí mis labios para detener que el gemido que estaba amenazando con salirse de mí, saliera a la luz.

Tome con el tenedor un poco del espagueti , bañándolo con un poco de salsa. Lo introduje en la boca de Edward, mientras que me frotaba lentamente en su entrepierna.

.- _¿ Te gusta ? .- _susurre en su oído, el solo gimió y con fuerza apretó mi trasero, restregándome en su erección, no pude evitar que ahora los gemidos salieran sin pudor de mi boca, eran tantas las sensaciones placenteras que me entregaba Edward, que aunque quisiera retener los gemidos era imposible.

.- _Te quiero aquí y AHORA .- _demando Edward en mis labios.

Con un salvajismo delicioso, rompió mis bragas, tirándolas a un lado de la mesa. Sin darme algún chance de decirle algo, metió un dedo en mi intimidad que estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo otra vez gustosamente.

.- _Ahhh siii.- _gemí en su oído, mientras sus dedos bombeaban mi centro sin piedad.

Desesperada me levante un poco, para poder desabrochar sus pantalones, con algo de su ayuda pude al fin soltárselos, baje sus bóxer desesperadamente y libere su erección, volví a gemir al verlo tan preparado nuevamente para mí.

Tome toda su longitud en mis manos, y la masajee lentamente, haciendo que Edward se desesperara, mordí su lóbulo izquierdo mientras no paraba de bombearle su miembro.

Con un dedo, tome algo de líquido pre – eyaculador que había en el glande de Edward y me lo lleve a la boca, lamiendo mi dedo tortuosamente. Sus dedos dejaron de tocarme y juro que pensé que los ojos se le saldrían de las orbitas.

.- _Delicioso .- _murmure en sus labios.

Sin previo aviso me penetro de una sola vez, envolviéndome en un placer instantáneo, desenfrenada me apoye en sus hombros, mientras en bajaba mi polera y liberaba mis pechos del molesto brasier que los aprisionaba.

.- _Nunca me canso de hacerte mía Bella .- _gimió en mi oído, mis vellos se erizaron y mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente.

Empezó a besar mi garganta bajando por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis senos, mordisqueo con ímpetu mis erectos pezones, mientras que con la otra mano dibuja círculos en mi hinchado clítoris transportándome a otra dimensión de placer.

.- _Ahhh más …. Más .- _comencé a gemir como loca, me agarro fuertemente del trasero, y me ayudo a subir y a bajar rápidamente embistiendo su duro y agitado miembro.

Las embestidas cada vez se hacían más placenteras, haciéndome perder la noción de las cosas, me agarre de la mesa, mientras sentía como Edward se deleitaba succionando mis pezones que estaban listos para él.

Me levanto afirmándome del trasero y me subió arriba de la mesa, mientras sentía que su miembro se adentraba más en mi cavidad. Aunque fuera imposible, juro que lo podía sentir aun más adentro de mí.

Sus embestidas se volvieron frenéticas, haciéndome llegar a otro punta máximo en el placer, me aferre del mantel, y deje que las emociones se apoderaran de mi cuerpo.

Comenzó a bajar la intensidad de sus embestidas, volviéndome loca del placer, la fricción entre nuestros sexos era increíble, pero necesitaba sentirlo fuerte dentro de mí, quería que cada poro de mi cuerpo sintiera placer.

Me aferre de sus hombros para aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas, pero él me detuvo agarrándome del trasero, para moverme a su ritmo, lento y tortuoso.

.- _ Te lo su-plico mas fuer-rte .- _pedí suplicándole entre embestidas.

Rápidamente me tomo de los muslos y se enterró violentamente en mi, sus embestidas eran deliciosas y la fricción era increíble.

Los jadeos no abandonaban mi garganta, sentí como mis paredes se apretaban al duro miembro de Edward, sabía que mi el clímax estaba cerca, la burbuja en mi estomago se sentía cercana a querer explotar furiosamente.

.- _Me ven-ngo .- _le dije entrecortadamente. Edward solo me tomo de las caderas y me comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, haciendo que mi clímax llegara a mí sin piedad.

.- _Ven-te par-ra mi …. Aho-ra .- _gimió Edward mientras acariciaba con excesivas ganas mi clítoris, haciendo estallar la burbuja en mi estomago.

.- _Ahhhh …. SIIIIII .- _grite cuando el orgasmo ataco mi cuerpo, los dedos de los pies se me recogieron y mi espalda se arqueo de tanto placer.

Con algunas estocadas mas, sentí como el miembro de Edward estaba a punto de la liberación.

.- _BELLAAAA .- _gimió cuando alcanzo el clímax, ahogo sus quejidos mordiendo mi hombro, me apretó fuertemente de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

Nos abrazamos intentando normalizar nuestras respiraciones en el hombro del otro, comencé a jugar con su pelo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de algunos minutos, sentí como mi respiración comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, así que me baje de la mesa, arregle mi brasier y subí mi polera.

Edward se subió los bóxers y se arreglo los pantalones, me entrego mis bragas destrozadas con una sonrisa torcida, las tome algo sonrojada y subí a mi habitación a ponerme unas nuevas.

Cuando volví todo en la cocina estaba en orden, la loza lavada y guardada, así que tome asiento en unas de las sillas y espere a Edward que supuse que estaba en el baño.

Cuando llego me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas y se sentó a mi lado contemplándome, sabía que algo tenía que decirle, pero mi mente no podía pensar en algo más que su cuerpo.

.- _¿ En que estas pensando Swan ? .- _me pregunto curioso al notar que me había perdido en mis pensamientos, ni loca le iba a decir que estaba pensando en él, en el estupendo sexo que tuvimos hace poco, no podía aumentarle más su egolatría.

Pero es que Edward Cullen era perfecto, todo un Don Juan, pero sentía que había algo diferente conmigo, en sus ojos podía notar un brillo extraño, había algo que me quedaba por descubrir del aun. Y yo estaba dispuesta a descubrirlo.

.- _Ehh nada, solo pensando cual será el cantante de esta vez de la Srta. Brandon .- _Genial Bella, me felicite internamente, al ver la cara de Edward, pude ver que él no había sospechado de mi mentira, pero es que era una excelente excusa.

Siempre nuestra profesora de Música, nos hacia elegir una canción de algún autor que ella nos ordenaba y había que cantarla en frente de algunos alumnos de otras clases, era algo para "desenvolverse con las demás personas", según lo que decía ella, era una idiotez, pero valía un 75% de su asignatura, así que había que hacerlo con la mejor cara posible.

.- _Con ella es imposible saberlo, es como una duende malévola .- _sabia que Edward tenía razón, pero por suerte a mi no me incomodaba cantar en frente de todos, sé que mi voz no es la más hermosa, pero al que le molesta que se vaya a la mierda, desde hace mucho tiempo que no me interesa lo que piense o no piense la gente de mi.

.- _Simplemente pido, que sea algún autor al que conozca .- _le dije mirando hacia el techo, la ultima vez nos había tocado unos rancheros que nadie conocía, y tuve que cantar cualquier canción, a mi me gustaba poder elegirlas, leer bien la letra y expresar todo lo que sentía en ella, cantarla para alguien, no solo por hacerlo.

.- _Te ves sexy cuando piensas .- _susurro Edward en mi oído, erizándome los bellos de los brazos, algo debía tomar para estar siempre tan preparado para "la acción", me di la vuelta y enterré mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, lamiendo de paso su clavícula, estaba disfrutando de su sabor, hasta que su maldito celular comenzó a sonar.

.- _Diga .- _contesto Edward con el seño fruncido, seguí abrazándolo mientras él hablaba por celular.

.- _No Tanya, no quiero ir a verte .- _respondió malhumorado, intuitivamente puse atención a la conversación que estaba tenido con esa maldita golfa.

.- _No, tampoco por teléfono .- _Que mierda esta perra, que le estaba proponiendo a mi Edward, es que acaso no le basto con lo de hoy, quería verme en pleno acto o algo parecido.

.- _Okey, eso fue suficiente… Adiós .- _y colgó, suspirando pesadamente, apretó el puente de su nariz con sus dedos intentando calmarse un poco, yo simplemente seguí disfrutando de su olor, no quise darle mayor importancia al llamado de Tanya, era su pasado, y yo no podía hacer nada para remediar eso.

.- _Disculpa Bella .- _me pidió avergonzado, mirando al suelo y suspirando, era obvio que no iba a ser fácil para el sacarse a todas esas chicas de encima, pero él me pidió que confiara en él, no podía negarle la posibilidad, algo dentro de mí, decía que debía darle esa oportunidad. ¡Malditas Hormonas!

.- _Da igual Edward, pero pobre de ti si llegas a aceptar alguna de esas "propuestas" porque te … - _no pude terminar de hablar, por que de nuevo el celular de Edward comenzó a sonar, puse mi mejor cara de comprensión, y me senté en el sillón para que pudiera contestar. Iba a ser una larga tarde.

.- _Juro que cambiare el número …. Aló .- _deje de escuchar y me enfoque en mirar la televisión, ni siquiera le puse atención a lo que estaban dando, simplemente me perdí en mis cavilaciones, pensando en mi relación con Edward.

Luego de contestar el celular 2 veces más, Edward tomo asiento a mi lado en el sillón, vi como se pasaba frustrado la mano por el pelo desordenándolo, era claro que no le agradaba que cada dos minutos lo llamaran sus "amigas" para ofrecerle diversión.

.- _Vaya … sí que estas solicitado … .- _Estúpida Bella, no se me podía ocurrir otra frase más idiota por decir, todo por intentar "aligerar" el ambiente, como si fuera a funcionar.

Edward me miro con desconcierto a los ojos y comenzó a reír … ¿Reír? Pero que mierda, si no había dicho nada gracioso, al contrario me había puesto en ridículo, como si nunca lo hiciera.. Tal vez se estaba burlando de mi … claro que se estaba burlando de mi, y yo como estúpida queriendo decirle algo para no hacerlo sentir tan podrido.

.- _Bella deshecha cualquier pensamiento estúpido que estés teniendo en este momento .- _No pude evitar sonrojarme, acaso era tan obvia, o el era un muy buen lector de mentes … Maldito Edward Cullen.

.- _Hey boba, me estaba riendo porque nunca reaccionas como yo espero … Eres fascinante .- _Dios de seguro mi cara tiene que haber pasado a una nueva tonalidad de rojo intenso, pero no todos los días un guapo y sexy chico te alaba de tal manera. Sin perder tiempo esas estúpidas mariposas se hicieron dueñas de mi estomago, causándome cosquillas en el.

.- _Emm … Gracias .- _le respondí torpemente, volviéndome a sonrojar furiosamente.

.- _Así que quieres seguir … con el delicioso y placentero almuerzo que estebamos teniendo hace unos pocos minutos .- _me pregunto con su sonrisa torcida, era claro que me quería poner nerviosa, y hacerme sonrojar nuevamente, pero esta vez yo iba a ser mas ingeniosa que el.

Le sonreí seductoramente y me levante del sillón para ponerme a horcadas sobre él, la cara de Edward no tenia precio, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, y su boca abierta de la impresión. Lamí el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un ronco gemido de su parte. No pude seguir aguantando la risa al verlo así, y una sonora carcajada abandono mi garganta.

Edward al notar que solo lo había provocando, frunció su seño, provocándome un nuevo ataque de risa. Me tomo más tiempo de lo debido calmarme, y serenarme para dejar de reír, pero cada vez que la risa se iba y Edward me hacia un desprecio, las carcajadas volvían a mí.

Al fin pude tranquilizarme, me deje caer en el pecho de Edward, para relajarme, sentí sus brazos apretarme en la espalda y acaricio con sumo cuidado toda la extensión de esta, provocándome escalofríos, sentí su cálido halito en mi oído, de inmediato mi cuerpo traicionero reacciono a sus ya conocidas caricias, dejándose embargar por el placer.

.- _No se vale, yo no puedo jugar con eso, mi cuerpo no me deja .- _dijo tiernamente enfurruñado, se veía tan niño haciendo un puchero por no poder devolverme la broma, mi corazón se volvió frenético al conocer esta nueva faceta de Edward.

.- _Para mí tampoco es muy fácil .- _le susurre en el oído a modo de secreto. Una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y sus cálidos labios besaron a los míos, en una lenta y armoniosa danza, introdujo su lengua con suma suavidad en mi boca, como experimentándolo por primera vez, reconociendo todo a su paso.

Yo por mi parte, entrelace mis manos en su cabello, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, mientras que sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi polera, acariciando mi espalda, haciéndome suspirar en sus labios.

.- _Quédate conmigo Isabella … quédate siempre conmigo .- _susurro bajito en mí oído, de inmediato mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. ¿De verdad él quería que me quedara con él? Me paralice del miedo, pero no uno malo, si no el de pensar que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Estaba claro que yo sentía cosas por Edward, por algo eran todas esas mariposas en el estomago, los nervios de verlo, el anhelar estar con él, todo estaba muy claro, pero la pregunta era, ¿El sentía lo mismo que yo?.

Edward malinterpreto mi silencio, agarro sus cosas y me dejo sola sentada en el sillón, estaba tan choqueada procesando todo lo que me había dicho, que ni siquiera pude pedirle que se quedara a mi lado, no pude ni pedirle que me explicara que significaban sus palabras.

Debo haber mal entendido sus palabras, claro eso debe haber sido, debe haber dicho: _Siéntate conmigo Isabella, _claro, para que lo ayudara en Biología, o _Báñate conmigo Isabella, _también era posible, ya que hacía mucho calor, y a lo mejor quería que tomara junto con él un baño, si, me quedo con esa opción. Era obvio que eso me había dicho, para que el querría que me quedara con él. Tonterías.

Pero, ¿Y si de verdad lo dijo?, tendría que encontrar el valor suficiente para preguntarle, pero eso es tarea para mañana, por mientras solo me queda ordenar esta casa vacía, a veces era un alivio no tener papas cuidándote, pero cuando a ti te toca hacer el aseo general de toda la casa, era una verdadera tortura.

Comencé con la cocina, lavando los trastos que había ocupado en el almuerzo con Edward …. Edward que se había ido por qué no dije nada por lo que me había susurrado en el oído, habrá sido mi imaginación o de verdad esas palabras fluyeron de su boca. Maldita sea Isabella deja de pensar en eso y ponte a hacer la limpieza.

Luego quedaba mi pieza, el living, el baño no lo pensaba hacer, que eso lo hiciera Charlie, está bien que haga el aseo, pero el Baño me niego, pero aun me quedan muchas cosas por limpiar, así que Manos a la obra.

Luego de hacer todo el aseo de la casa, que me tomo aproximadamente unas 5 horas, caí rendida a la cama, no tuve tiempo ni de quitarme la ropa, o de prepararle la cena a Charlie, simplemente lo único que se me apetecía era dormir, no quería tener algo de tiempo libre para ponerme a pensar en lo que había pasado esta tarde con Edward, y con esos pensamientos mi mente fue entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

**

Me desperté algo sobresaltada y vi que simplemente eran las 3:45 de la mañana, me faltaban aun algunas horas para levantarme e ir al instituto, decidí seguir durmiendo, pero el sueño no estaba de mi lado y no podía quedarme dormida, las palabras de Edward venían a mi mente, y mi cabeza viajaba a mas de mil por hora.

¿Acaso era posible que una persona como Edward se enamorara de mí? No lo decía por mí, yo estaba muy segura de lo que tenia, si no me refería a que si un Playboy se puede enamorar de alguien … se que eran estúpidas mis cavilaciones, pero el miedo se adueñaba de mis pensamientos. Necesitaba seguir durmiendo.

Me costó demasiado poder conciliar el sueño, pero lo logre alrededor de las 4:30, aunque no fue el mejor que he tenido, Edward estaba en el, mirándome sentado en una silla, yo necesitaba explicarle lo que sentía, quería sincerarme con él, pero mis pies no tenían movimiento, por más que quería correr, quería gritar, mi cuerpo no obedecía mis movimientos, hasta que igual que ayer, el se iba y me dejaba sola.

Como siempre la casa estaba sola, Charlie había salido a trabajar, mucho antes de que yo me despertara. Agarre mis útiles de aseo y me dirigí al baño, puse el agua lo más caliente posible, para poder relajar mis músculos que pedían a gritos algo de calor.

Luego de una grata y aliviadora ducha, fui hasta mi habitación y me vestí con unos Jeans y una polera, no tenía ganas de arreglarme, puse crema para peinar en mi cabello y lo deje suelto.

Baje hasta la cocina para prepararme el desayuno, no tenía ganas de hacer algo muy elaborado, así que opte por unas simples tostadas, con una gran suma de cafeína, me fije que en el refrigerador había un papel pegado, me acerque y vi que era una nota de Charlie:

_Bells:_

_Perdón por no verte esta semana, pero el trabajo me tiene demasiado ocupado._

_Cuídate, te quiero._

_Charlie._

Puse la nota en el bolsillo de mi Jeans, y con mi desayuno improvisado fue hasta el living y prendí la televisión, puse un canal con caricaturas y me entretuve viendo mis dibujos animados favoritos: Bob Esponja, estaba tan ensimismada viendo la tv, que no me di cuenta de que el timbre sonaba como loco. Algo aturdida, deje mi taza de café y me dirigí con los nervios a flor de piel hacia la puerta.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire, y la abrí, allí en el umbral de la puerta estaba parado siempre tan encantador y hermoso por naturaleza: Edward, su mirada era fría, no tenía esas esmeraldas cálidas que me miraban ayer, me hice a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Cerré la puerta y volví hacia el sillón en donde estaba sentada viendo Bob Esponja.

.- _¿Bob Esponja? .- _me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Edward tan cerca de mí, sus ojos volvían a ser los cálidos que ayer me miraban y también había un alto grado de diversión y burla en ellos. Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que tenía 18 años y estaba viendo un canal infantil.

.- _Heem … no, yo estaba … se perdió el control remoto … y emm no se puede cambiar el canal .- _que patética mi escusa, pero no podía dejar que se enterara que era una fanatica de todos los dibujos animados de Nickelodion, el, todo un hombre, y yo una tonta niña que aun se entretenía viendo monitos.

.- _A mí también me gusta .- _dijo algo sonrojado, y con una sonrisa sincera, no pude evitar sonreírle infantilmente, lo tome del brazo y lo senté a mi lado, viendo el nuevo capítulo que estaba empezando, me encanto poder compartir con el algo tan simple como ver televisión.

Su sonrisa era hermosa, verlo tan infantil riéndose por cualquier cosa, hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir mas fervientemente.

.- _Vamos .- _lo tome de la mano cuando acabo el capitulo, fui a dejar las cosas sucias de mi desayuno a la cocina, agarre mi mochila y salimos en dirección a su ya conocido Volvo Plateado. El camino fue silencioso, pero uno no incomodo, más bien cada uno estaba en su propio universo, sabía que tenía que sacar a relucir el tema de ayer, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente capaz de hablarlo.

.- _Heey …. Bella … Bella … heey .- _sentí como me comenzaban a remecer para sacarme de mis pensamientos, me sonroje al ver como Edward me miraba con burla al haberme quedado pegada. Ágilmente bajo del Volvo y camino hasta mi puerta para abrirla, desabrocho mi cinturón de seguridad, ya que me había quedado como idiota mirándolo y ni siquiera me había movido.

Avergonzada me baje del Volvo y camine a su lado, hoy me tocaba Historia, una materia aburrida, el profesor Pizarro era tan aburrido, sus clases eran tediosas, no se le entendía lo que explicaba, de verdad era un suplicio estar en la sala.

.- _¿ Te vengo a buscar al receso ? Nos toca Música juntos .- _pregunto Edward, era obvio que yo quería que me viniera a buscar, quería dejarle en claro a todas las golfas del instituto que él era mío, que los días de "El Playboy Edward Cullen" se habían acabado, que deberían buscar a otro juguetito con el cual entretenerse y entrar en calor, o por ultimo que se compraran una estufa o algo parecido.

.- _Te estaré esperando … Nos vemos .- _le di un tímido beso en la mejilla y entre toda sonrojada a la sala, tome mi asiento de siempre, y espere hasta que se llenara el aula y el profesor hiciera su aparición. Sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, por algunos segundos pensé que eran ideas mías, pero al darme vuelta vi a Tanya y a sus amigas mirarme con odio desde sus asientos.

Les sonreí cínicamente y me di la vuelta porque había llegado el profesor. La clase como siempre estuvo tediosa, aunque se podría decir que hoy estuvo menos aburrida de lo normal, era un gran avance, aunque todo avance lo arruino, dejándonos tarea en el último momento. Genial ahora tendría que desperdiciar mis horas libres, en estar haciendo la estúpida tarea del Señor Pizarro.

Tocan el timbre, que indica que es el primer receso, arreglo mis cosas lentamente, sin ningún apuro, sentí un leve empujón en mi hombro derecho y vi que era la amorosa de Tanya y sus amigas que le celebraban el haberme empujado, conté hasta 10 y salí del salón, para encontrarme a un Dios griego esperándome en la puerta.

Solté un fuerte suspiro y camine a su lado en silencio, desde ahora tendría que aguantar a la tropa de golfas molestándome y burlándose de mí por culpa de Tanya, era obvio que yo no tenía mucha paciencia y no quería meterme en problemas para que Charlie me castigara, estaba pensando la forma de hacerle algo sin que nadie se enterara, hasta que Edward me saco de mis cavilaciones.

.- _¿ En que estas pensando ?.- _me pregunto muy intrigado, me debatí entre contarle la verdad, o decirle alguna mentira, pero algo en mi interior me obligo a decirle la verdad.

.- _En nada … estaba pensando en cómo matar a Tanya sin que nadie se diera cuenta .- _bufe al terminar de hablar, ahora pensaría que era alguna asesina o algo parecido, me di vuelta al ver su expresión, estaba riendo a carcajadas, resonaban por todo el pasillo e hizo que algunas personas que iban caminando se dieran vuelta a ver quien reía de esa manera.

.- _Podrías calmarte .-_ le gruñí, no estaba de ánimo para que alguien más se burlara de mí.

Tomo aire algunas veces, hasta que se pudo relajar, sabía que debía explicarle el porqué de haber dicho esa "graciosa" frase.

_.- Lo que pasa es que hoy Tanya, ella y sus amigas me molestaron en clases, y estaba pensando en cómo podría vengarme sin que Charlie me castigara .- _solté todo rápidamente.

Edward me vio y frunció el seño, me agarro de la muñeca ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, me apoyo contra la pared y me aprisiono con sus grandes y tonificados brazos por la cabeza.

_.- Yo estoy para cuidarte … si te vuelve a molestar, solo házmelo saber Bella .- _susurro contra mis labios, instantáneamente los vellos de mis brazos respondieron al contacto, y mi corazón traicionero comenzó a palpitar rápidamente.

Mi mente se nublo al sentirlo tan cerca, su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, y podía sentir su torso tonificado rozando mis senos, sus piernas estaban presionadas con las mías, haciéndome volverme aun más desesperada por sentirlo, su cara estaba a escasos milímetros de la mía, y su boca, Dios su boca, sus labios presionaban levemente los míos, su aliento chocaba en mi cara, y su olor me intoxicaba.

.- _Algún día lo sabrás Bella .- _susurro en mis labios, mientras me besaba lentamente, su lengua jugaba con mis labios, mientras que sus manos se enredaban en mi cadera. Aferre mis manos a su cabello, mientras que introducía mi lengua a su boca. Su sabor era indescriptible, había añorado esto todo el día, y en estos momentos era perfecto. Mi cabeza me gritaba que no podía seguir sin él, tenía que decírselo, encontrar alguna forma de decirle y no matar la magia entre los dos.

Suavemente nos separamos, apoye mi frente en la suya, y puse mi mano en su pecho. Su corazón latía frenéticamente, era extraordinario sentir sus latidos, saber que gracias a mí ahora estaban así.

Tomo mi mano y puso su brazo en mi cintura, caminamos abrazados hasta la sala de Música, ya había sonado el timbre, por lo que íbamos un poco tarde, no me importo, no me importaba nada más que no fuera Edward.

Entramos al salón y la profesora Brandon me dio una mirada picara, seguramente nos debe haber visto en el pasillo besándonos, mis mejillas automáticamente tomaron ese conocido color carmín cuando algo me avergonzaba, e intente relajarme para no parecer una frutilla.

Se acerco a mí con sus conocidos pasos de bailarina, me dio una sonrisa amistosa y susurro en mi oído:

.- _Siéntate hoy con Edward … confía en mi .- _la mire algo desconcertada, ella solo era mi profesora, nada más, pero me hizo darle la razón la sonrisa cálida y sincera que me regalo, le devolví la sonrisa y mire a Edward que me miraba confundido, le saque la lengua y lo conduje hasta el único puesto vacio que había en el salón.

Lauren, la compañera habitual de Edward en esta clase, me dio una mirada envenenada, no me importo y mire hacia donde estaba la Señorita Brandon, hasta ese momento no había soltado la mano de mi compañero, y no la pensaba soltar, aunque sonara ilógico, con el me sentía en casa, me sentía yo misma, Isabella Marie Swan.

.- _Chicos como ustedes saben, viene la actividad de cantar delante de sus compañeros .- _nos dijo la profesora Alice, ya estaba pensando en que estúpido grupo nos impondría, hasta que dijo algo que me sorprendió totalmente.

.- _Es hora de cambiar algo la dinámica …. Así que ustedes eligieran la canción … y lo más importante, deben dedicársela a su compañero de asiento .-_ lo ultimo lo dijo guiñándome un ojo. Mi compañero de asiento era Edward, le tenía que dedicar una canción al, la que yo quisiera, delante de todo el mundo, le tendría que dedicar una canción al, la que yo quisiera, delante de todo el mundo …

_.- Bella .. ¿ Estás Bien ? .- _la voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos, me dedico su típica sonrisa torcida, y supe que esta era mi manera en la que podía decirle lo que sentía, esta era la forma.

.- _Estoy excelente .- _le respondí sonriéndole.

.- _Así que niños, pueden irse a sus casas, mañana es la presentación …. Nos vemos .- _se despidió Alice, MAÑANA, tenía solo un día para descubrir una canción que me identificara por lo que sentía por Edward.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí con Edward a su Volvo Plateado para irnos a casa, iba mentalizada en que canción le dedicaría yo a él … Esperen, el también me tendría que dedicar una canción, solo a mí.

.- _Bella, sube al auto .- _me dijo Edward que me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta, le sonreí con algo de vergüenza y me subí al ya conocido asiento del copiloto, él como siempre se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Era obvia que esta era mi oportunidad, que mejor que elegir una canción para expresarle todo lo que sentía, para demostrarle que sus palabras no me habían molestado. Esta era mi oportunidad. Bendita Señorita Brandon.

.- _Heey nena .. llegamos a tu casa .- _susurro Edward en mi oído, subió su mano a mis muslos acariciándolos tortuosamente, sabía que si no detenía esto, llegaríamos a algo más, y no es que me estuviera quejando, pero necesitaba pensar en que canción le dedicaría.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad tome mis cosas bajando del Volvo, camine hasta la ventana del conductor, donde Edward me miraba sorprendido, lo tome del cuello de su polera y lo atraje a mi besándolo ferozmente.

.- _Nos vemos mañana .- _susurre contra sus labios, le di un último beso y camine hasta mi casa a buscar la canción perfecta para dedicarle.

* * *

Gracias lindas por todos sus Reviews comprendiéndome, de verdad son increíbles, las mejores. Aquí está el capitulo que les debía, ya ven que Bella está asumiendo lo que siente. Y en el próximo cap se declaran :D

Mi **Facebook **y **Msn** estan en mi perfil, no duden en agregarme. No muerdo (: (A)

Seria mucho pedir que lleguemos a los 240 o mas Reviews. Las adoro y que opinan de las canciones, ¿ Que canciones creen que se dedicaran ? Opinen.

Las adora mucho mucho mas que antes.

**Camilaa Blaack (L)**


	6. Algo más que una llamada

_Primero que nada chicas, decirles que se me cae la cara de vergüenza, sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero les digo de corazón que no pude. El terremoto, la Universidad, el cambio de ciudad, fue todo perjudicial para yo poder seguir escribiendo._

_Pero ya no me disculpo más y vamos a la acción … Esta historia por nada del mundo la dejaré botada, la terminaré, y ya que salí de vacaciones, actualizaré seguido!_

_Aproximadamente quedarán unos 2 o 3 capítulos, y que más les puedo decir: Esto se viene Bueno_

_Ojala me sigan leyendo y se interesen en la historia, y a las que no. Perdón por matarles la magia de leer._

_Gracias y las Adoro (L)_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Era obvia que esta era mi oportunidad, que mejor que elegir una canción para expresarle todo lo que sentía, para demostrarle que sus palabras no me habían molestado. Esta era mi oportunidad. Bendita Señorita Brandon.

.- _Heey nena .. llegamos a tu casa .- _susurro Edward en mi oído, subió su mano a mis muslos acariciándolos tortuosamente, sabía que si no detenía esto, llegaríamos a algo más, y no es que me estuviera quejando, pero necesitaba pensar en que canción le dedicaría.

Con gran fuerza de voluntad tome mis cosas bajando del Volvo, camine hasta la ventana del conductor, donde Edward me miraba sorprendido, lo tome del cuello de su polera y lo atraje a mi besándolo ferozmente.

.- _Nos vemos mañana .- _susurre contra sus labios, le di un último beso y camine hasta mi casa a buscar la canción perfecta para dedicarle.

Entre cerrando la puerta y apoyando mi espalda en ella, creo que a lo lejos logre oír el sonido de un Volvo partiendo, realmente no lo sé, porque en esos momentos mi mente era un caos, millones de canciones venían a mi cabeza, algunas sin sentido y otras que simplemente no sabia que las conocía.

_.- Tranquila Bella, _me dije a mi misma_, puedes lograrlo, vamos haz hecho cosas peores, bueno en realidad no, pero… .- _Okey, el pensar no me ayudaba, tal vez el sentarme a meditar y comer un poco me ayudaría, o eso esperaba.

Deje mis cosas en el sillón viejo de Charlie, y caminé hacia la cocina a prepararme algo, que aliviará mi estomago y mi mente.

Vi que había en la alacena para comer, decidí que comería algo fácil, para dedicarme a buscar la canción que definiría mi futuro con Edward, realmente esto era algo muy complicado para simplemente tener un día, e incluso menos._ DIOS QUIEN ME MANDA A IR A CLASES HOY._

Me preparé un yogurt con cereales y partí rumbo a mi habitación tomando las cosas que había dejado en el sillón.

Lo primero que hice fue prender la radio, para ver si es que alguna emisora tenía la canción perfecta, se que es estúpido pensar que algo extraño resolvería mi problema, pero realmente mi mente no tenía la capacidad de pensar, esta sería la única oportunidad para decirle mis sentimientos a Edward. No creo que Dios me diera más oportunidad o sí. _Estúpida Bella, deja de pensar idioteces._

Como era de pensar la radio solo tenía música pop, o canciones extranjeras que hablaban de la amistad o de esas canciones típicas que las chicas le dedican al amor de su vida. Esto sí que iba a hacer complicado.

Decidí tomar mi cuaderno y anotar las canciones que venían a mi cabeza y que pudieran ser una posibilidad para cantar mañana, por suerte tenía una linda voz, no la mejor de las voces, pero no haría el ridículo, como muchos de mis compañeros de clase.

Primero decidí poner en mi lista: _Desde cuando de Alejandro Sanz, _sé que esta canción no es la correcta pero me gusta, y no me haría nada mal escucharla un poco.

También pensé en alguna canción ardiente, que le expresara a Edward todo lo deseada que me hacía sentir pero y si Edward quisiera tomarme en frente de todos, hay que pensar que este hombre no tiene limites, y cuando el me dice que es una orden, simplemente tengo que obedecerla aunque no quiera.

Que un Dios griego quiera tener sexo en un lugar público, es algo que ninguna mujer podría resistir.

Aparte también tenía que pensar que cantaría una canción Hot delante de toda mi clase, y si no quería quedar como una golfa más, tendría que ser una canción "Moderada" y que no me dejara en vergüenza.

Sin duda, este día haría colapsar mi mente…

Acostada en mi cama, puse mi Ipod, para escuchar algunas canciones que me pudieran ayudar con esta meta, pero lamentablemente todas las canciones eran una vil basura, o eran muy "Candentes" o simplemente vomitando amor por la boca, ese no era mi estilo, tenía que ser algo que le dijera que dejará de ser un Playboy por mí, algo que expresara mis sentimientos.

El sonido de mi celular, de saco de mis pensamientos, me acerque a ver la pantalla y vi que decía: Tienes un nuevo mensaje de _Edward._

Sorprendida de que tuviera mi teléfono abrí el mensaje que decía:

_Estoy en mi Habitación y no puedo dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo, me tienes loco Bella._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir ferozmente, acaso era verdad que lo tenía loco, Podía existir esa remota posibilidad, puede que a lo mejor todo esto era un juego de Edward, al querer ser el mejor de los "novios", pero no perdía nada al intentar algo con él, ¿O sí?.

Decidí responderle el mensaje, algo casual, no muy efusivo ni tan descariñado, algo que lo hiciera desearme más, quería que imaginara mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, los dos bañados en sudor, sus caderas restregándose en las mías. Sentir sus manos en mis glúteos aprentándolos salvajemente, sentir su lengua recorrer toda mi clavícula.

Agarre mi celular y teclee:

_En mi cama aún se siente tu olor, ¿Qué calor hace no?_

Después de suspirar y tranquilizarme, decidí seguir con la elección de la canción perfecta, aunque sinceramente creía que no habría dicha canción, pero no pedía nada con intentar encontrarla, y sentir el olor de Edward en la pieza, realmente no ayudaba en nada.

Me pare de la cama y fui a mi repisa, tome todos los discos viejos y comencé a revisarlos uno por uno, escuchando las canciones que me eran conocidas y pensando en que dedicarle a Edward.

Minutos después volvió a sonar mi celular, era un nuevo mensaje de Edward, que decía:

_Si estuvieras conmigo, arrancaría tu lencería con los dientes, lamería tus gotas de sudor y me deleitaría con tu sabor. Lentamente acariciaría tu intimidad, dejando que tus jugos envolvieran mis dedos …_

Realmente este hombre era mi perdición, como es posible que un solo mensaje de él, pudiera volverme loca, y hacer que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara ante sus palabras, sin ni siquiera tenerlo aquí. Genial ahora mi estúpida cabeza, no pensaría otra cosa que en Edward desnudo. Aunque debo admitir que me agrada la idea.

Con la Temperatura ya elevada, teclee:

_Lamería tus dedos, tortuosamente, y te besaría para que sintieras mi sabor de mis labios, también tu pecho, mientras con mi mano apretaría tu intimidad, sintiendo lo listo que estas para mí, me lamería los labios, y te miraría a los ojos, derrochando lujuria._

Debo de reconocer que era la primera vez que tenía sexo telefónico, e imaginarme a Edward haciéndome todas las cosas tan explícitamente, era fabuloso, sentía mi cuerpo deseoso de su ser, quería ser invadida por su miembro, respirar su aroma, enterrar mis uñas en su espalda, sentir su respiración agitada en mi oído. Creo que no es una buena idea pensar en lo fabuloso que es el sexo con Edward, teniendo tan poco tiempo para elegir esta estúpida canción.

_Concéntrate Bella, deja de pensar en Edward sin camisa, bañado en sudor, mirándome con sus esmeraldas relucientes en lujuria, su boca entreabierta dándome la vista de sus fabulosos dientes blancos. _Esta bien, ya que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea a Edward desnudo, me tendré que ir a dar una ducha muy fría.

Deje mi móvil y mi Ipod, y partí rumbo al baño. Di el agua, para llenar la bañera. Cuando ya estuvo lista la tina, me arrepentí de haber dejado el celular en la pieza y salí a buscarlo, ya en el baño lentamente me metí en la tina, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis músculos, y mis preocupaciones por mañana.

Llevaba como 3 minutos en la bañera, y sentí vibrar mi celular al lado de la cabeza, debo admitir que eso me perturbo un poco, pero al ver que era un nuevo mensaje de Edward, se esfumo todo y solo quedo ese sentimiento cálido dentro mío.

Abrí el mensaje y solo salía:

_Te extraño._

Mi corazón latió bruscamente, que llegue a pensar que se escaparía de mi pecho, sentí mi cerebro dejar de funcionar correctamente, y de un momento a otro me sentí en las nubes, solo yo con Edward en las nubes.

La canción del celular me volvió a sacar de mis cavilaciones nuevamente, pero ahora era Edward quien llamaba.

.- _Aló_.- conteste algo nerviosa, era primera vez que hablaba por teléfono con Edward.

.- _Hey Freckles, ¿Cómo va todo?_ .- Pregunto mi interlocutor desde la otra línea.

.- _Bien, estoy tomando un relajante baño de espuma en mi casa, ¿Y tú?_ .- No podría creer que hasta escucharlo hiciera que mi piel reaccionara a sus palabras.

.- _¿ … Dijiste un baño de .. esp .. Espuma ?.- _Lo sentí tragar desde la otra línea.

_.- Si Edward, es lo que acabo de decir .-_ Acaso era anormal que quisiera relajar mi cuerpo, tomando un espectacular baño de espuma, no lo encontraba malo, ya que siempre solía hacerlo, cuando me encontraba sola, y eso eran todos los días, ya que si tenía suerte, veía a Charlie.

_.- ¿ Y estás desnuda verdad ?_ .- Comencé a oír su respiración agitada, y creo que hasta podía saber cuan raído estaba latiendo su corazón.

_.- Edward no creo que nadie toma baños de espuma con ropa, ¿ Acaso tu eres la excepción ?.- _Solté una pequeña risita, al imaginarme a Edward bañándose con agua, aunque con ropa y todo, la imagen era muy sensual.

_.- Te das cuenta Isabella, como pones a prueba mi autocontrol, es decir, no sé que pasa por mi cabeza, que aún no estoy en tu casa follandote como loco .-_ Dijo con una voz muy ronca, pude sentir como mi intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse, y no precisamente por el agua.

.-_ Nadie te detiene Edward, solo esta en tus manos hacerlo realidad .- _Le respondí con un tono muy sensual, sabia que no vendría, porque tenía la misma tarea asignada que yo. Era reconfortante poder jugar un poco con el, era un juego pequeño, en el que yo saldría ganando.

Hubo un silencio como de 2 minutos por parte de Edward, solo podía sentir su respiración a través del celular, espere a que me hablará a lo mejor estaba haciendo algo, y no tenía intención alguna de molestarlo.

_.- Te quiero aquí y ahora .-_ susurro Edward desde la otra línea, pude sentir la lujuria en su voz, su respiración agitada, en mi cabeza pude ver su boca entreabierta y sus ojos verdes negros por el deseo.

.- _Tócate para mi Bella … Compláceme .- _Me pidió, sabia que no era muy común, tener relaciones por teléfono, pero algo nuevo con Edward siempre era excitante y alucinante, y esta nueva experiencia no era lo contrario, aparte que relajarme un poco, no me vendría nada de mal.

_.- Dime que haría si estuviera yo frente a ti, descríbelo Bella …. Descríbelo para mí .- _Dijo mi interlocutor desde la otra línea.

_.- Esta bien Edward … .- _Tome una bocanada de aire, para darme valor y comencé … .- _Estoy en la tina desnuda, extrañándote demasiado, necesitando tu cuerpo junto al mío, añorando tu calor y tu sudor bajar por tu espalda.-_ Lo sentí tragar saliva.

_.- Entras por la puerta del baño y me miras, tus ojos verdes, delatan lo que me quieres hacer, te agachas para quedar a mi altura, me tomas de la nuca y me besas fieramente, marcándome como tuya, para que nadie se atreva a tocarme, mientras me besas, tu mano derecha comienza a buscar mi pezón por dejado del agua … cuando al fin lo encuentras, suavemente con tu pulgar comienzas a rozarlo, y al cabo tus besos se van volviendo más intensos, vas frotando con más fuerza mi pezón.-_

_.- Dejas de besarme, y comienzas a desnudarte, para acompañarme en la bañera … Al terminar de desvestirte te sumerges afirmándote de mi cadera, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, tu mano se dirige a mi vagina, acariciándola tortuosamente, haciendo que se me escapen algunos gemidos no muy decorosos .- _Al decir esto, dirigí mis dedos a mi centro, acariciando, tal cual se lo había dicho a Edward.

.- _Diriges tu boca hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja, mordiéndolo seductoramente, mientras introduces un dedo en mi cavidad … mmmm sí Edward.-_

_.- … Más fuerte por favor, me encanta … .- _

_.- Tus dedos son el paraíso, y tu cuerpo un santuario de placer.- _Le dije con la voz entrecortada.

.-_ Tomo tus manos, y las dirijo hacia la baranda de la bañera, alzo tus caderas …. Dejando tu sexo a metros de mi boca .- _Tragué saliva para seguir, mientras la respiración de Edward se iba acelerando cada vez más .-

_.- Tomo tu pene con ambas manos y lo dirijo a mi boca, lo lamo suavemente mientras tu gimes audiblemente … mi lengua juguetea con tu glande, torturándote gustosamente … tus gemidos cada vez se vuelven más placenteros, mientras acelero las embestidas con mi boca._

_.- Comienzo a succionar la punta, mientras tus caderas comienzas a moverse en un vaivén embistiendo a mi boca … subo mi mano y mientras te lamo sin descansar, dirijo mi mano que sube y baja por toda tu longitud … Eso hace que tus gemidos se aceleren … Se que estas a punto de alcanzar tu clímax, así que paro, dejándote con ese grato cosquilleo en el estómago.-_

_.- Por favor Bells, sigue, no me dejes así .- _Susurro Edward, desde la otra línea, su voz audiblemente había cambiado, era más ronca y seductora, mi historia realmente le estaba gustando y claro estimulando.

_.- Al ver que no iba a seguir, te acuestas nuevamente en la bañera, me alzas de las caderas, y comienzas a frotar tu pene en mi vagina … … .- Si Edward, mmmm … sigue así, por favor .- Te suplico que no pares, y me pagas con la misma moneda, torturándome placenteramente … Nuestros sexos frotándose me estaban volviendo loca, realmente era una tortura el que no me embistieras YA._

_.- Comienzas a introducir solo tu punta en mi vagina, haciéndome perder el control … intento de que penetres … pero tu sigues llevando el control … Dirijo mi boca a tu oído y comienzo a gemir en el … Ruego que lo hagas de una vez … Que no soporto el no sentirme llena de ti._

_.- Tú, al ver lo dilatada y necesitada que estaba de tu sexo … me embistes sin piedad … sacando de mí, un audible gemido …_

_.- Tus manos se dirigen a mi cadera, y afirmándote de ella, comienzas a embestirme sin piedad, a un ritmo frenéticamente delicioso … .- Más ahh … sí Eddy … dame más … más fuerte por favor …. Ahhhh sí sí … Ohhh Edward sí.- _

_.- Comencé a sentir como mi vagina se contraía en cada embestida, avisándome de que estaba llegando al clímax … .- Sí Edwaard …. Estoy cer .. cerca .- Ahhhhh Sí .- Tus manos se aferraron aún más a mi caderas._

_.- Sigue Ed … Ward por favor … no .. pa…res .- _Aumente la velocidad de mis dedos, rozando mi clítoris, sentía que el final estaba cerca.

.-_ Ahhh sí … Dios sí sí … ahh así, ahhh .- Sentí como el nudo de mi estómago, se desato, arrastrándome al mejor orgasmo de mi vida.-_

_.- Tú, al sentir … que mis paredes se contraían tan violentamente … derramaste todos tus líquidos en mí … _

Cuando al fin llegue a mi orgasmo, deje de mover mis dedos e intente volver a normalizar mi respiración … .- _Dios Bella, eres increíble …. Tendré que ir a darme una ducha fría, y arreglar un enorme problema en mis pantalones .- Reí al escuchar a Edward decir aquello._

_.-_ _Que bueno que te haya gustado … ¿Se puede decir que soy una buena esclava?.- _Pregunte con voz de niña buena .- _Dios Bells, eres la mejor de todas, ninguna porrista … ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado … se compara a ti… .- _Respondió.

_.- Donde haz estado todo este tiempo … .- _Pronuncio Edward luego de unos segundos.

.- Mi mente quedo en shock, fue muy impactante su declaración, al ver que no le respondería, algo nervioso dijo:_ Emmm Freckless iré a darme una ducha … Nos vemos mañana lindura … Sueña conmigo … y Dios yo sí que soñaré contigo .- _Al terminar Edward de decir esto, corto.

_Deje el teléfono en el suelo, me sumergí en el agua, recordando mi relato erótico, lo dicho por Edward y ya teniendo una idea de la canción perfecta._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

.

Aquí esta el capítulo que me demoré años en subir ..

¿Y que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Algo malo? Por favor, comenten todo lo que les diga su cabeza. Estoy abierta a sus criticas y sugerencias.

Y nenas, hoy casi lloro por culpa de ustedes, me metí en Google, y teclee:** La Venganza y el Placer Van de la Mano, y estaba entre lo más buscado ._.** Díos, hubieran visto mi cara. No se como agradecerles todo su cariño, el que aún sigan leyéndome.

Comenzaré desde ya, a escribir el otro capitulo (:

Espero con ansias sus Reviews.

En mi perfil esta mi correo, y mi Facebook, para que hablemos :D

Simplemente las adoro,

_**Camilaa Blaack (L)**_


End file.
